


Goode Luck

by ForiegnMoons



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: A lot of background characters - Freeform, Eventual Smut, F/F, Gigi and Nicky being competitive and gay what more could you want, Harry Potter AU, Jaida being great for 5 chapters straight, Lesbian AU, Lesbians, Rivals to Lovers, This is just gays and wizards so read it, Trixya if you squint, crygi but they’re friends, past crygi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 41,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForiegnMoons/pseuds/ForiegnMoons
Summary: Gigi is entering her sixth year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, ready to return to her place as number one, but an imported guest shakes things up. Love, lust and competitive spirits clash in a legendary tournament as Gigi fights with her feelings and her desire to be the best.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Nicky Doll, Jackie Cox/ Nicky Doll (past), Jackie Cox/Jan Sport, Nicky Doll/Gigi Goode
Comments: 40
Kudos: 78





	1. French Imports

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so welcome to my next brain baby! This AU has been haunting me for a while and I’m pretty out of practice with writing but I’m excited so you’re getting it anyways. I hope you enjoy cause I’m determined to finish a multi chapter fic in a way that makes sense this time!

“GIGI!! JAN TOOK MY LAST BOX OF BERTIES AND WON’T GIVE IT BACK! YOU GOTTA USE YOUR PREFECT POWERS OR WHATEVER AND GET EM BACK!”

A flash of green hair and tanned skin shot into the compartment like a canon after slamming the sliding door open with a bang. Gigi moved the latest issue of The Daily Prophet from in front of her face to see her best friend Crystal panting heavily and motioning wildly.

“Crys even if I could use my ‘prefect powers’ against Jan to get your nasty ass candies back, I wouldn’t have the authority. She’s a Gryffindor and I’m a Slytherin. If you want someone to reprimand her, go find Heidi and complain to her.”

“First of all you already know that bitch is sharing with Heidi and second, they’re not nasty! You got one earwax one time in second year and you’re still not over it?! Geege it’s been like three years!” Crystal huffed in annoyance.

“No girl, those things are actually kinda gross...” piped up another voice from the small room. Crystal shot glare of frustration over at their friend Jaida, who was stretched out and taking up an entire bench. Crystal began crouching down slowly, a mischievous air surrounding her. “Chile you better not do it!” Jaida yelled, “DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE!”

Before she could get away, Crystal had launched herself through the air and was crouching over Jaida on the bench and tickling her. After a few minutes Jaida tapped out and shifted for Crystal to slump down onto the bench.

Gigi just laughed at her friend’s antics and promised to buy Crystal some sweets from the nice old lady who ran the trolley through the train. Gigi Goode was the picture of perfection at Hogwarts. Heading into her seventh year she had the top grade in all her classes for the past six years, came from a well off pureblood family who worked in the Ministry of Magic and was captain of the Slytherin quidditch team. She was the seeker and had been a started ever since her first year when a special exception was made for her based on her incredible skill on a broom and her leadership that sniffed out the tumultuous dynamic between the team. Everyone either wanted to be her or date her, but for all the popularity she had and admiration she commandeered, she never changed.

The first time she had ridden aboard the Hogwarts Express, a third year had tried to throw her out of the compartment she was in, citing senior privileges. She had been ready to move but before she could, another girl showed up. The other girl’s name was Jaida, and she immediately began to tell the third years off with her quick wit and scathing words. Jaida was tall and statuesque, long legs and sharp bone structure made her intimidating and gorgeous like Gigi, but she was just as much of a dork as Crystal. At first when they first met Gigi hadn’t noticed the shorter woman who was hiding behind Jaida. Once the older students left in a cloud of anger at being shut down, a head filled with fluffy green hair peeled out from behind Jaida. Crystal Methyd was at first a ball of anxiety, and had met Jaida when she had crashed head first into the stone arch between platforms nine and ten. Crystal was a muggle born and had absolutely no idea what to do, but Jaida came from a line of purebloods similar to Gigi, and had found the small Hispanic girl desperately trying to get her cat back into it’s carrier.

Jaida’s older siblings had already graduated from Hogwarts, but had spent a few years together in the school. Monét and Roberta, who most people just called Bob, were twins and Jaida’s older sisters. The two were incredibly chaotic and wild but also hilarious and sweet. Bob had graduated to become an Auror and Monét had elected to join the Ministry as the head of magical entertainment and performance. Last year Jaida’s other sister Naomi had graduated and was currently modeling with various wizard fashion lines.

Unfortunately once they had gotten to Hogwarts, Crystal had been sorted by the sorting hat within a second of the ancient hat coming in contact with her puffy hair into Hufflepuff. Jaida had been sent to Slytherin, and Gigi later joined her. Luckily, they were able to hang out at some meals and had quite a few classes together.

The crimson and black locomotive chugged ahead steadily as the students inside it chatted eagerly about the upcoming year. Eventually Jan and Heidi became to sit with them, which quickly dissolved into Crystal demanding reparations for the theft of her candy, despite the fact that Gigi had bought her at least ten times the amount of sugar when the trolley rolled through. Eventually Crystal stopped arguing with the pair from Gryffindor and they began debating what would be served for the first feast of the year.

After a steady hour of debates, arguments and Crystal’s snores that rivaled the train’s noise, the massive stone castle came into view. Sitting atop the rocks, the windows were all lit with a familiar and enchanting glow. When the train came to a halt and puffed a final cloud of smoke and steam, the five girls disembarked the massive train and headed towards the carriages. Crystal happily petted the Thestrals that pulled them, while Gigi regarded the creatures with sadness in her eyes. The large black horse-like creatures turned to face her, white eyes shining. The creatures were elegant in a scary sort of way. They were bigger than normal horses, and were so scrawny that their bones could be seen through their taught black skin and their reptilian facial features were haunting.

Every time she saw them the image of them stuck with her. Everyone knew what it took to see the Thestrals, but few actually could see them. Crystal’s grandfather had died in front of her when she was three and she accepted it long ago. She had never really known him so it wasn’t too hard and her condition to see them was met. For Gigi however, the conditions were barely achieved. The death she saw was something she never wanted to speak of.

The Slytherin grabbed Crystal’s hand and hauled her into the carriage.

“You know Goode, if you wanted to hold my hand you could just tell me!” Crystal teased. Gigi rolled her eyes and pulled her hand away.

“Shut up Methyd. I’ve had five years to get with you. If I wanted to, I would’ve got with you years ago. Besides my type is more...how do you say...elegant than you!” Gigi’s joke sent all the girls in the cart into hysterics. After a few minutes of bumpy travel along the path to the castle, they arrived at their home away from home. Gigi took a step through the entrance to the Great Hall and let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Crystal’s hand gave a reassuring squeeze to the brunette’s shoulder and they stepped through together. Jaida and Gigi broke off to sit at the long mahogany designated to Slytherin.

Crystal bounced off to greet the Hufflepuff prefect, a lovely girl named Nina, who was entering her seventh year and was a matronly figure who everyone admired. Jan and Heidi migrated over to the Gryffindor table and began to greet old friends. Almost instantly after Gigi and Jaida sat down, yells of excitement ripples through the hall. People began rushing over to the windows and gushing over something unseen to the pair. Gigi and Jaida rushed over to the windows, expecting to see the first years arriving before realizing that the small witches and wizards in all black were huddled to the paneled arched windows that rose up the sides of the hall.

The sight they were greeted with was the furthest from what they expected. Rising out of the depths of the Black Lake was a massive ship, water and seaweed dripping from the masts and deck.

“What the fuck is that, girl?! How them hoes end up in our lake? It ain’t even connected to another body of water!” Jaida all but yelled. Gigi shrugged, more fixated on who or what was inside the hull of the ship, and why they were here. The interest in the water vessel quickly wore off as a baby blue carriage swooped through the sky. Excited exclamations rang out as people noticed that the carriage was pulled through the air by four winged white winged horses. The aircraft veered downwards as it came to land and the ship docked at the shore of the lake.

“Something weird is going on Jai. I don’t know what it is yet but I’m gonna find out.”

“Always the detective Geege.” Jaida hummed, petting her friend’s wavy black hair. Before Gigi could respond however, Raja was standing before them at her golden owl podium that was dripping with candle wax.

“Sonorus.” Muttered the great witch, amplifying her already booming voice to the hall. “Welcome students. Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry.” A familiar warmth spread through Gigi’s heart. No matter how many times she heard the start of year speech, it always comforted and excited her to know she was back home.

“A few quick rules to go over, returning students please bear with me.” Gigi immediately zoned out, knowing what the rules already were. Raja was known as one of the best witches in history, and was infamous for creating an erasure charm that could help ease and even erase the trauma a person felt. She was a pretty unassuming looking person, but her personality was wild. She had long grey hair and sleeves of Hindi tattoos. She was tanned and thin, a youthful sense about her despite nobody knowing her actual age. One time Gigi had almost ran into her after the Headmaster had been roller skating through the halls and almost crashed into Gigi on her way to class. She was certainly entertaining and a mentor of sorts to the students, occasionally dropping in on classes and helping people out if they were struggling.

“As usual, the Forbidden Forest is off limits to students. We ask simply that you do not go near it, and do not interact with anything coming from it. Flinch has asked me to inform all of you that he is collecting string and yarn of any sort. I think he’s knitting more sweaters for Mrs. Norris, but whatever floats your boat right? This year we will also be welcoming a new teacher for Defense Against The Dark Arts. Please welcome my dear friend Raven!”

A tall dark woman with a severe bone structure and short black bob stood up and waved lightly. Her face rested in a way that said ‘I’m not going to kill you but I’ll definitely take a few fingers if you bother me’. She seemed like a strict teacher which to Gigi would be a pleasant change from the past teachers who were either scared of the students or scared of the subject. Raja continued her speech and thanked Raven.

“As I am sure you have all seen, we have some very special and distinguished guests joining us this year.” Murmurs filled the Great Hall as people speculated about if she meant the two crafts that they had seen arriving.

“Silence please!” Boomed the headmaster. A silence immediately fell over the crowd and attention diverted back to her. “Please help me in giving a warm welcome to our brothers from the North, the proud sons of Durmstrang!” The doors to the hall flew open with a crash and two lines of boys stood before them. They began to march forward, striking their staffs on the stone floors and sending sparks upwards. Gigi, a perfectionist and a stickler for cleanliness immediately cringed at the black circular burn marks they left behind with each strike.

“Giiiirl, I know you’re as gay as it gets but even you gotta admit those men are fine with a capital F!” Jaida whispered excitedly in Gigi’s ear. As much as she hated not being right, she had to admit that Jaida was in fact correct. All the boys looked the same, but they were all also objectively handsome. They all sported buzz cuts and a disgusting brown uniforms that Gigi could only imagine were itchy and uncomfortable. They were all similarly clean shaven and muscular. Jaida was already thirsting after one boy who she had made eye contact with.

“Jaida stop it all you did was look at him!” Gigi chuckled quietly. “Whoever was in that carriage better be an all girls school full of beautiful women who are exactly my type!” Gigi huffed, only half joking. In all honesty, the idea of spending all year with a bunch of boys was the last thing she wanted to do. A severe and gaunt looking man with horrible teeth shook Raja’s hand, an action that was obviously a forced formality.

“This is Durmstrang’s Headmaster, Igor Karkaroff. Now if you will please give another warm welcome to our sisters from the East, the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons!” Gigi’s mouth dropped as Jaida cackled at her her friend’s face. All the women wore tailored baby blue skirts and shawls, with baby blue hats perched atop their heads. They danced up the aisle, pausing in the middle and letting out a noise that was somewhere between a pleased sigh and a small moan. Gigi instantly flushed red, and saw Crystal who was right across the way do the same.

“God you two are such useless lesbians!” Jaida teased, “You better not be thinking of which one to wife up!” Gigi swatted her arm and turned to watch the procession continue.

“Shut up don’t think I didn’t see you lookin at that guy not a minute ago. Besides they’re all pretty, but none of them are really my type...” Gigi trailed off, eyes becoming fixated on the ending of the line. At the end there were three more women. One was a very tall woman who had to be part giant, and who’s face was permanently set to a disapproving frown. The second person was a younger girl, probably in her second year of schooling. Unlike the others, she was wearing a white skintight jumpsuit that had red sequined detailing that resembled flames. She was cute, in a little sister kind of way.

The girl behind her however is what caused Gigi breath to falter. The girl by the Headmaster’s side was actually taller than Gigi. There weren’t many people who were taller than her since she stood at 5’10. The girl who she was seeing had to be at least 6’3. She had short platinum blonde hair that was slicked back against her head and bright blue eyes that were also slightly gray. She had long legs and tanned skin, the baby blue uniform contrasting beautifully and perfectly in time with the other girls, she sighed and extended her hands to the left, a cloud of blue monarchs fluttering out from her cape. The girls moved forward again and came to a stop.

The girl Gigi had been fixated on had stopped right in front of her and was staring right at her. The unnamed girl smelled like roses, vanilla and something she couldn’t quite place yet, but it smelled almost like it does before it rains. Gigi could feel herself blushing and she knew for a fact that it was showing through her pale cheeks. The blonde girl extended her hand and sighed again, making Gigi’s face redden further. The mysterious stranger had all her attention and if she hadn’t been so fixated on her, she would’ve missed the quick wink that was sent her way.

“Chile how you not even seen her for longer than a minute and you already whipped?” Jaida cackled next to her. Even if Gigi had a response for her, she wouldn’t have been able to say it because her mouth was completely dry. Raja greeted the other Headmaster and directed both schools to tables at the front where they all took their seats. Raja turned to face the students again as a Ministry official that both Jaida and Gigi recognized as a man named Barty Crouch, and Professor Michaels who was the head of Hufflepuff house and their herbology teacher, lugged out something that was apparently incredibly heavy on a pedestal. The object was covered by a cloth and immediately held the attention of the room.

“Now, thank you to our brother and sister schools for joining us for this event. This year at Hogwarts, we are honored to be hosting a tournament most legendary.” Murmurs and whispers began darting through the room again, but were silenced with one look from Raja. “This year we will be hosting a tournament in which many have entered, and in which many have died.” The silence in the hall became deafening at her last words, and Gigi felt Jaida stiffen next to her.

“What are they doing? Why would you bring a tournament that kills people here?” Whispered the brown skinned girl harshly. Gigi just shrugged, equally clueless to her housemate.

“This year at Hogwarts,” continued Raja, “we are proud to be hosting the TriWizard Tournament!” With a flourish of her hand, the cloth over the aforementioned object flew off and disappeared, leaving a beautiful trophy in its place. The trophy was made of ornate metal and a beautifully crafted frame. In between the metal were glittering blue panels of crystals that shone in the candle light. Words were engraved on it, but it was too far to see what they were.

“Any student may enter the tournament, but be warned that once the competitors are chosen, there is no going back. The rules are absolute.” Raja’s booming voice echoed off the high arches of the ceiling and into everyone’s minds. “One student from each school will be selected to participate in three tasks. The reward is everlasting fame and glory, but the price could be your sanity. Or worse, the life of another. Those who wish to enter must drop a piece of parchment with their name written on it in the Goblet of Fire by this time next week.”

A large ugly goblet sat where the sorting hat used to, dead center of the hall, and a blue ring of flames shot up around it.

“Do not worry, the flames will not hurt you. The simply register that each person who enters the ring accepts the possible consequences that come with being selected as your school’s champion. But for now, let the feast begin!” With a resounding and thunderous clap of her hands, massive amounts of food popped up on the tables and the students immediately began to talk about the tournament.

“I’m totally gonna enter!” One boy shouted to his friends who were sitting just to the right of Gigi and Jaida, who rolled their eyes knowing he was full well that his bark was worse than his bite. A tall figure slid onto the bench on Gigi’s right, shoving a small second year named Kat who most people just called Scaredy to the side. Before he even opened his mouth Gigi was annoyed. The boy’s name was Derrick and he had been trying to get with Gigi despite the fact that everyone knew she was gay since the moment he met her.

“So Geege,”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Ohh she’s feisty today! I like that! If I enter the tournament and win will you finally go on a date with me?” Gigi rolled her eyes so hard she was sure if she had an eye like Mad Eye’s that it would’ve just popped out.

“Sure Derrick. If by some miracle you manage to be selected and somehow manage to get around your massive ego to win, I will go on a date with you.” His mouth hung open in shock, but he quickly processed her words and puffed out his chest, prepared to spew some nonsense but Gigi cut him off.

“I’m thinking we can go to the Witch History museum. I heard that this summer they’re opening an exhibit on queer witches. Maybe then I can teach you that I like pussy.” Jaida scream laughed at her friend’s words and Derrick stood up sharply and turned away to head back to his friends. Jaida and Gigi high fives triumphantly.

“By the way Geege you owe me a galleon. We’ve got prime rib this year not steak!” Jaida crowed triumphantly. Gigi groaned and assured her that she would give her her winnings when they went back to their rooms. Dinner carried on for another forty five minutes that were filled with catching up from the summer with the other girls from Slytherin and joking around. A loud seventh year named Brita was animatedly telling the first years all about the ghosts that lived in the castle, despite the fact that they all looked terrified. Whether they were scared of the ghosts, the new environment, or the girl who was almost as loud as Raja’s sonorus charm was unclear.

“So Geege, you gonna enter?” Jaida’s question quieted the people nearest to them, waiting tensely to hear the prefect’s answer.

“Of course! Who would I be if I didn’t at least try to show these bitches who’s boss? There’s a reason I’m the best and they all have to know!” Gigi exuded confidence in everything she did, from class to quidditch, even to brushing her hair she was sure of herself and it showed.

“Ok bitch but you better not die! I can’t deal with Heidi, Jan, and Crystal without you. Those hoes are chaos embodied!” Gigi chuckles and reassured her that she wouldn’t die.

“You know as well as I do that I’m harder to kill than a dementor is! I’m basically indestructible.” Joked Gigi, earning herself a reminder from Jaida about when she had spent a week teetering on the brink of death after a girl from the Gryffindor team named Vanessa had hit a bludger into her head in their third year. It had been and accident and the short Latina woman apologized loudly and profusely at every given chance despite Gigi telling her it was an accident and it was fine.

After about an hour of talking and eating, Raja stepped back up to her podium to make an announcement.

“Since our brother and sister schools are joining us this year, it has been decided that they will be staying with us in the castle.”

Gigi choked on her drink and hastily wiped away the pumpkin juice she had spat onto the table. Jaida looked knowingly over at her friend, who was clearing her throat of the remaining liquid.

“You’re hoping that one girl gets out with us ain’t ya?” Jaida whispered, poking Gigi’s arm teasingly. Gigi flapped her hands at Jaida, shooing her away.

“No I’m not! Besides, the odds that she ends up here are so low.”

“We will be dividing the rooming in half. Prefects please stand.” Gigi stood up proudly, along with Nina from Hufflepuff, a girl from Ravenclaw named Manila, and Trixie, a sweet Gryffindor who Gigi knew from seeing her walking Katya back after sneaking her out of the seventh year’s bunks after “hanging out” with her “friend” Katya. They were cute, but had danced around their feelings for years and it was tedious for all parties involved which ended up being all of Gryffindor because they wanted to see their Prefect happy, and all of Slytherin because Katya would never shut up about her crush.

“If you please, come to the front.” Raja waved the four girls to the front and they lined up in front of her. “Gigi Goode, Trixie Mattel, please step to the left.” Gigi paled, realizing that the division that had just happened took her one step closer to meeting the mystery woman who she had been thinking about for the last hour.

Manila and Nina were each given a portion of the Durmstrang boys and they lead them back to their table, leaving Trixie bouncing excitedly at the prospect of meeting new people, and Gigi nearly falling over at the idea of rooming with the beautiful stranger. Beauxbatons’ Headmaster stood you, towering over the two students. From behind her emerged the girl who had been dancing through Gigi’s thoughts, just as beautiful as before.

“Nicolette, je te fais confiance.” The woman said curtly, stepping back to her seat and leaving the two girls to face the newcomers.

‘Are you fucking kidding me?!’ Gigi’s thoughts were racing wildly. ‘She’s hot and she’s French? You’ve got to be kidding me!’ Her thoughts were interrupted by the girl in front of them pulling her close to her and placing a feather light kiss on each of her cheeks, before doing the same to Trixie. Gigi blushed again, hand touching where the girl’s lips had touched her skin.

“Bounjour! Je m'appelle Nicolette Doll, but you can just call me Nicky!” The girl’s voice had a soothing French accent, and a slightly husky lilt that drove Gigi crazy the second she heard it. “We are dividing based on house. We believe that is how we will best get along, if you are with those who are similar to you!” Gigi nodded dumbly, though she likely would’ve agreed with anything the blonde woman said to her. “It is Trixie yes?” She said, turning to Trixie.

“Ah yup that’s me!” Trixie affirmed cheerily. Waving and smiling like a tour guide at a shady tourist trap.

“Perfect!” Nicky clapped, a smile breaking out over her face. “You will be taking Bellefeuille, they are the brave, sensitive, and loyal. They are similar to your Gryffindor non?” Trixie nodded and Gigi took note of how Nicky’s English was perfect, but she had a habit of sprinkling in French words when she spoke. “You will also be taking half of Papillonlisse, because we have three houses not four to divide. They are like your Hufflepuff. They are kind, artistically gifted and creative. While rather idealistic, they are also quite mature.” She ended her sentence with a sharp clap, and all the girls from the houses she called stood up in perfect unison, ready to follow Trixie. The Gryffindor Prefect happily nodded her head which sent her blonde hair tumbling and lead both her house and the French guests away to the common room and dorms.

“And this means you must be Gigi.” Nicky said, obviously looking the girl up and down. She smiled and clapped her hands again, leading the remaining students to stand up. “For you we have the second half of Papillonlisse, and my house, Ombrelune. We are like a combination of your Slytherin and your Ravenclaw. We are, how do you say, the best of both worlds.” If Gigi hadn’t been so intoxicated by Nicky’s voice, she probably would’ve made some snarky comment about the world not having good things to combine, but instead she was uncharacteristically silent.

Gigi eventually found her words and just started to say whatever came to mind. “So do I get a rundown of your house? Or are you going to be a mystery to me?” Nicky’s face was unreadable for a split second, causing Gigi to worry that she had said something to offend the girl, before she broke out into laughter.

“Non, you are absolutely right mon amour, I must introduce us. Though I hope to be a mystery to you that you wish to investigate.”

Gigi had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep herself grounded. She quickly wondered if Nicky was flirting with her, but quickly pushed the notion aside after deciding that it was likely just her personality.

“We are Ombrelune.” Said the French woman dramatically, “We are the cunning, the logical, the curious and ambitious. We thank you for your hospitality and I personally am excited to get to know you Gigi.” The way her name rolled off Nicky’s tongue was like a drug to Gigi, who decided then and there that she would do anything to hear her say her name again.

“Well we’re very happy to have you!” Gigi said, voice laced with restraint, “If you’ll follow me, we can get the rest of my house and show you to the common room.” Nicky nodded and turned to the lines of girls in blue and said something in French, to which they all nodded and began to follow the two girls. The girls in blue followed along obediently like little puppies, gazing at Nicky with rapt attention. Gigi tried to tune out the tittering behind her to no avail.

“Chile, I said it before and I’ll say it again. You’re whipped baby Geege. You’ve only known her an hour and you’re already lookin at her like she hung the sun, moon, planets, and even the damn candles in the Great Hall.” Gigi wanted to deny what her friend was saying, but she knew deep down it was true.

“Shit I’m so pathetic,” Gigi muttered under her breath.

“You say something Geege?” Jaida turned her head and looked at Gigi puzzlingly. Gigi shook her head emphatically. The Slytherin commons were located in the dungeon and while it may seem cold and uncomfortable, it was actually beautifully furnished and incredibly comfortable. While descending the stairs, Peeves, the ghost who was infamous for pranks and mischief swooped down around them. The ghost began rearranging paintings and swapping their places. The movements sent the old witches and wizards depicted in the paintings running around.

“Quit it Peeves, you know Barron is going to be mad if he catches you doing that” Gigi scolded. Peeves simply blew a raspberry at her and kept messing with the art. “Ugh! Peeves, you asked for this! BARRON! PEEVES IS MESSING WITH THE ALUMNI ART!” Before Peeves could change another painting, a fancy looking ghost covered in blood stepped from the wall. The first years and French students gasped at the sight. After spending so many days in the castle Gigi and the other students were used to seeing the ghosts around, though the appearance of The Bloody Barron did take quite a bit of adjusting to.

“Don’t worry! This is The Bloody Barron! He’s super friendly and I promise he just looks scary. If Peeves is ever messing something up or pulling pranks just yell for him and he’ll help out.” The girl’s explanation calmed everyone down, and the Barron took a low bow before drifting off into the wall opposite the one he came from. The group visibly relaxed and they continued down the last few stairs. They came to a solid stone wall and Gigi turned to address the group.

“Ok! Welcome to the commons. This wall is the entrance to where you’ll be sleeping and living for the duration of your time here. The password changes every month so when you need to find the new one, it will be posted in the commons, or you can ask me.” Turning to face the wall, Gigi played her hands on the cold wall and spoke to it. “Excelsior!” The wall slid back and parted, and the first year students behind her gasped. They all stepped inside the room and a familiar sense of comfort and a homely feel washed over her.

The Slytherin commons was in the dungeon and the room was so large that it actually stretched under part of the Black Lake, which gave the room a perpetually dark green tint. The windows they did have looked into the green waters which matched the theme perfectly. The atmosphere was grand but certainly had a cold demeanor. Along the farthest wall stood a massive fireplace that burned bright. The Slytherin crest hung over it, elaborate carvings shining and glinting in the dark lighting. Green orbs hung from chains on the ceiling that lit the room further. Scattered around the room were dark mahogany tables with low-backed black leather and green velvet chairs and sofas. Jaida flopped over the nearest sofa as the students continued to stand at attention.

“Okay, welcome to the Commons,” Gigi began. “There aren’t many rules since I don’t get paid enough to care.” Jaida snorted behind her and flipped herself right side up to face the others. She rested her head on her arms and gave Gigi a light shove from behind.

“You’re not getting paid at all, dumbass!” Gigi rolled her eyes as Jaida’s remark earned a few laughs from returning students, and to Gigi’s surprise, Nicky. Her laugh was hoarse and deep, but just as charming as everything else about her.

“I should be paid to take care of your clingy ass but thank you Jaida, very cool. Anyways, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I was saying there aren’t many rules. It’s pretty simple actually. Curfew is at eleven, in rooms at twelve unless you have special permissions from myself or a professor. If you have food or drinks just clean your trash up when you’re done. The most important rule is to not ever tell anyone the password to the commons or bring another house here. It has been over seven hundred years since a non-Slytherin student has entered and we will keep it that way as long as I am your prefect.” From where she stood it was almost impossible to see Nicky, but she was able to see her raise a perfectly shaped eyebrow at her words.

“Oh yeah, and the last rule Geege, the really super important one!” Jaida piped up to add another remark.

“Ah yes thank you Jai. Yes this rule is in fact quite important. Please this year do not have sex on the furniture. Last year the house elves complained that someone,” Gigi gave a pointed stare over to a Seventh year named Brooke, who blushed furiously and hid her face, “left stains that were hard to remove on the leather. I get it. We’re all bored and horny but if you’re gonna do it, then do it in your beds. Does anyone have any questions?”

The Prefect fielded a few questions from first years about Hogsmead privileges which were only for third years and above, some about schedules and another about if she was single, to which she simply rolled her eyes and rolled up her sleeve. Under her robes was a tattoo she had gotten for her latest birthday. The ink depicted two women in minimalist lines holding each other in a sensual manner.

“Does that answer your question?” The kid nodded dumbly and the older students chuckled at his reaction. “Any other questions? Ah yes Nicky, what’s up?” The French woman smiled at her and moved to the front to stand next to her. Gigi swallowed thickly and was silently alarmed at how much the blonde’s presence influenced her.

“Yes, mercí Gigi. My first question pertains to the lodging and the second is personal and I will address with you later. Where will my sisters and I be staying?”

“Oh shit you’re right, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. We have extra beds for you all and you’ll be staying with some of our students. I think the idea is to foster a sense of friendship or whatever.” Nicky snorted and covered her mouth with her hand. “I’ve got the list here. Raja assigned it so no complaining you bratty little first years. Everybody else did their time suffering with assigned roommates and you will too. Next year you can choose yours. Second years and older, go claim your rooms. Jaida and I already have ours, so don’t even try it.”

The older students exuded a collective sigh at not being able to have the master dorm. Gigi and Jaida laid claim to the gorgeous room after Jaida’s older sisters left it to her after graduating. Bob and Monét were so well loved and respected that nobody was going to deny them the room and every year since then it had been theirs.

Gigi spun on her black heels which she insisted on wearing to match her makeup and ties even when the rainy months came and she was in danger of sinking into the sprawling lawns at the castle. Making her way over to the announcement board where they tacked up announcements and schedules, she pinned the list up and signaled to Jaida that it was time to go. Gigi wasn’t really an introvert, but the process of dealing with the new students both to her school and from others had tired her out. Before she could get away however, a hand grabbed hers and pulled her off to the side.

The Prefect was ready to be annoyed, assuming it was Derrick, back to harass her some more, but when she turned she was met with stormy blue eyes and sleek blonde hair.

“Oh...uh Nicky! Hi! What’s up do you need directions somewhere?” Gigi hoped her stuttering wasn’t noticed by the woman who was towering over her, but from the bemused look on her face, it absolutely was.

“Oui mon amour, I had another question remember?” Nicky tapped her finger lightly on Gigi’s temple, causing her to freeze up.

“Oh yeah I remember! What do you need?” Gigi was sure she was bright red by now and Nicky’s constantly lopsided grin did not help the matter.

“When you said no sex on the furniture, does that apply to all parties?” The French woman moved closer to Gigi and placed an arm over her head, successfully trapping her against the wall. She leaned in so close that Gigi nearly had a heart attack before whispering in her ear, “Or does our Prefect Miss Goode get special privileges?” The way Nicky put emphasis on her name and drawled on the words special and privileges made Gigi shudder.

‘What is this girl doing?!’ She thought frantically, ‘Is she seriously flirting with me or are all French people like this?” Her thoughts swarmed wildly before a second before babbling out a response.

“Ah no unfortunately, the only privileges I get are the Prefect’s bath. You should try it some time. It’s super relaxing they have bubbles and multi colored water and stuff!” She knew she was rambling but Nicky didn’t look at all annoyed or bored.

“That sounds delightful. Maybe I will relax in a bath after I win your little tournament.” Nicky straightened up and lightly booped Gigi’s button nose before practically floating away.

“Wait!” Yelled Gigi, “You’re entering the tournament?” Nicky stopped and spun around slowly and began to walk back toward her.

“Oui. I intend to win it too. I am the best student that Beauxbatons has had in four hundred years. I hold every school record. I am as close as it gets to perfection. So yes Gigi, I am entering.” Gigi could appreciate confidence but coming from Nicky I was actually kind of infuriating. It seemed so much more cocky that confident in her skills which perturbed the brunette.

“Don’t be so sure Doll. I’m the best student Hogwarts has had since Hermione Granger, and the best Quidditch player since Harry Potter himself. I’m going to enter and I’m going to beat you.” Gigi did her best to look menacing, but with Nicky laughing right in her face it was hard. “What are you laughing at Frenchie? It’s true! I’m gonna best your ass and show you how great I am!”

Nicky just kept grinning like a shark and pushed her lightly against the wall. “Whatever you say. You act like a queen but once you compete against me you’ll understand who is truly the queen.” Nicky leaned in like she had the first time Gigi’s back was on a wall and snickered at her expression. “Compared to me, you’re just a peasant.” With that, she walked away and began talking to a nearby house elf.

Gigi stood there stunned for a moment before returning to her senses and stomping away with a huff. Frustratedly, she stormed through the hallway to the dorms and slammed open the door to her room where Jaida was already flopped over on her bed.

“Damn Geege, what’s wrong? You look all worked up like that time when Crystal showed you her nipple piercing last year. But also mad...did one of them first years hit on you again?” Jaida was unpacking her robes and her various keepsakes from home.

“Ugh! I hate Nicky!”

“Girl what are you talking about? Not even twenty minutes ago you were fawning over her like she was god!”

“Because Jai! She’s cocky and annoying and she’s entering the tournament! I have to win it! God she’s so frustrating!” Gigi was pacing through the room with such intensity that Jaida was sure if the floors weren’t hardwood that there would be a small fire starting.

“So what if she’s entering? You’re the Gigi Goode! You’re not just Goode, you’re excellent. Ever since you came here you’ve had the top grades and Slytherin hasn’t lost a match since you joined! You’re basically a miracle baby so just calm down. So what if the girl of your dreams is gonna be competing against you? All you have to do is beat her!” Jaida’s words were reaffirming to her and calmed her nerves significantly.

“Still though!” Gigi groaned, flopping back on her four poster bed, “Why does she have to be so pretty with her stupid blue eyes and her stupid pretty hair! And she’s got a really pretty smile! Why does she have to be so charming?!” Through her frustration she didn’t hear Jaida’s warning until it was too late.

“Ah, do you think I’m beautiful mon amour?” Gigi felt her blood freeze as an accented voice voice cut through the room. She turned stiffly to see Nicky leaning against the doorframe with her luggage and a smirk. She sauntered in and surveyed the four remaining beds in the room.

“Why are you here?” Gigi’s voice had an obvious quiver to it and Jaida became a little concerned for her friend’s mental state. Gigi was notorious for never showing any emotion she didn’t want to and if Jaida knew something for sure in that moment, it was that her friend didn’t want to appear as anything other than confident. A tremble in her voice was certainly not planned nor was it welcomed.

“Well Ms. Goode, it’s really not complicated I’m sure even you could understand it.” Gigi’s teeth ground down against themselves at the remark. “You see, Raja assigned our rooming and since you two have this whole nice room to yourselves, she put me with you. Besides, it’s supposed to be the Prefect’s room and I am sort of what you would call a Prefect. But better, of course. I am a Prefect for the whole school.” Nicky was now holding a small compact mirror in her hand and re-applying her lipgloss, not even bothering to look at Gigi’s stunned face.

“Okay well whatever. Just don’t be a pain in my ass. The sloth masquerading as a human over there is Jaida. She looks scary but she’s really sweet. If you need anything ask her.”

“You know Baby Geege, if you weren’t my favorite little Slytherin sister, I would whoop your ass. And besides aren’t you the Prefect? You love that title! Nicky, if you need something ask Gigi. She’s a bitch but she’ll warm up to you.” Gigi chucked her book on ancient runes at Jaida’s head and the girl dodged the attack, cackling wildly. She fired back with a copy of ‘Magical Beasts And Where To Find Them’ and managed to hit Gigi square in the chest before running out of the room like a gleeful child making off with stolen cookies from the cookie jar.

“She seems sweet.” Nicky drawled. In her literature fight, Gigi had almost forgotten about the newcomer in her room.

“Yeah, she is.” Gigi replied shortly. An uncomfortable silence fell over the two women as they both unpacked. It wasn’t until Gigi accidentally bumped into Nicky while filling her drawers with clothes that she noticed where Nicky had decided to sleep.

“Wait why are you next to me?” Confusion was written all over her face at the choices that had been made. “There’s four extra beds and you chose the one next to me?! Why not over there or next to Jaida?” Nicky tossed the shawl from her uniform onto her bed and spun around to face Gigi. A different energy radiated off the international. Gigi had seen her exited, happy, confident and possibly flirty, but this was something different. This was something more primal.

“Because, ma belle, I find you interesting. And besides, I heard what you said.” Gigi’s brain was consumed with panic instantly. She slowly backed up and felt the backs of her knees come in contact with the edge of her bed. Nicky kept walking forward, leaving Gigi no choice but to fall over to evade her approach. Nicky laughed darkly and placed her hands on either side of Gigi’s head, leaning over her in a dominant fashion.

‘What the fuck is she doing? What if Jaida comes back? Is she not worried? What is going on?!’ Questions flitted through Gigi’s mind so quickly they barely had time to register. She made the mistake of making eye contact with Nicky and immediately regretted it. The blonde’s normally blue eyes that bordered on grey were almost completely black. Her pupils were dilated so far that her irises were almost gone. Gigi could feel her gaze burning her, tracing every heavy breath and every nervous twitch.

She was now hovering over her completely, knees on either side of her torso, body hanging just inches from making contact. Her tongue swiped across her lips, which only served to rile Gigi up further. On a whim, she pulled her hands from her sides and moved towards Nicky. She herself was unsure of why. Maybe it was to get out from under her or to switch their positions. Or maybe it was to touch her but whatever it was she never achieved it. Nicky grabbed her wrists in a deceptively strong grip and pinned them above her head. Her control re-asserted, she continued her speech.

“I know you think I’m beautiful Gigi. And you’re right. I am. But you are too. You’re feisty and I like that. I want to be close to you and to see what you’re made of.” Gigi felt her chest rising and falling more rapidly then before, her every breath labored and deep. The pressure applied by anyone else would’ve been uncomfortable and angering, but for some reason when done by Nicky she didn’t mind. Gigi wasn’t necessarily control freak, but not being in control would absolutely bother her to the ends of the earth and then some.

One of Nicky’s hands left her wrist and dropped down to her face. Gigi left her hand where Nicky had left it, telling herself it was because she was just stunned, not because she liked it. Nicky softly caressed her face, her fingernails short but well cared for dragging across her skin. A shiver raced up the Slytherin’s spine, shuddering from the touch. Nicky let her hand settle just under her jaw and tilted Gigi’s head up to ensure full eye contact.

“Listen to me well mon amour because I will only say this once. I want to see just how good you really are. I want to see you be a good girl for me.” Nicky’s tone was laced with lust and intensity. Gigi keened high in her throat, the words of praise pulsed through her body and straight to her core. She had always enjoyed and reveled in praise but this was different. She elected to file the concept away to address later.

“I’m not just good. I’m incredible.” Choked out Gigi through her haze.

“Well mom amour, we will see about that. Goode luck.” Nicky’s words were punctuated by a series of light squeezes on her wrist and her jaw. Before she could respond, Nicky’s weight was off of her and the door clicked, opening to the rest of the commons. Gigi let out a massive breath she didn’t know she was holding and let the tension leave her body as she sat up and watched the door swing idly shut. Weirdly, she missed the warmth that had been born from being so close to the French girl. Gigi shook her head, trying in vain to purge the less than pure thoughts from her head with a defeated groan she flopped backwards dramatically on her bedspread.

“Nicky Doll what are you doing to me?” Gigi muttered to the empty room, eyes sliding shut and her mind slipping into the darkness of her dreams. That night a new face danced through her brain, threatening to take up roost there forever.


	2. Drawing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so a couple things before we go ahead
> 
> 1\. Derrick is not Derrick Barry which I just realized was a shared name because I’m dumb. I just know a guy named Derrick who acts like that cause he’s an asshole
> 
> 2\. Support Black Lives Matter or I’m removing your kneecap privileges

“GIGI GET YOUR BUM ASS UP! IF THERE AINT ENOUGH WAFFLES WHEN WE GET DOWN THERE THEN I’M TELLING CRYSTAL THAT YOU CALLED SQUISHY UGLY!!” 

Gigi sat up with violent start. She looked around wildly, blue eyes fixating on Jaida who was cackling with Nicky at the end of her bed. Even though they had only known each other for a day, the two were acting like the best of friends. 

“You wouldn’t dare tell her I slandered her precious Squishy.” 

“Oh I absolutely would Miss Goode, you know how serious I am about my waffles!” Jaida was evidently not joking so Gigi sat up with a huff and hurled a pillow at the other girls. Both of them leapt away and laughed like a pair of hyenas. 

“While our dearest Gigi is getting ready, Jaida please tell me what the fuck a ‘Squishy’ is.” Nicky’s laugh was far too cheerful for the morning Gigi decided, but regardless, she shuffled off to the bathroom to get ready for the day. 

——~——

“Ok so let me recap this,” said Nicky slowly “Squishy is a stuffed animal...and it’s an octopus...”

“Mhm that’s right. Chile she is sixteen years old and she loves that thing more than she loves Gigi!” Jaida’s voice was slightly muffled by the vast amounts of waffles she was basically inhaling. Nicky stuck to tea and a croissant. 

“Nicky how did you even get a croissant?” A new voice joined the group’s breakfast. A new girl stood behind them, one hand resting lovingly on Nicky’s shoulder. The hand belonged to a girl with long curly black hair and large glasses that framed her face. She was tanned, probably of middle eastern decent, and had a calming but mature energy to her. Nicky’s face immediately broke out into a grin as she leapt up to hug the new girl. The girl placed a quick peck on Nicky’s lips and Gigi felt her face pale and her heart sink. 

‘Of course she has a girlfriend. God why was I so stupid?! Someone that beautiful would. But if she does then why would she act like that with me? Are all French people crazy?’ Gigi’s thoughts muddled together into a puddle of annoyance, disappointment and frustration as she pushed around her fruit salad and oatmeal. 

“Gigi, Jaida, this is Jacqueline! She’s my best friend. You have not met her yet because she went with the other girl Trixie.” Nicky introduced the girl and Gigi felt her heart settle down from it’s elevated state. 

“Oh Jackie works! How are you Nicky? Ready for classes?” Gigi scanned the other girl judgment clear to see for everyone. Nicky fell into a casual and familiar conversation with this ‘Jackie’. The girl was certainly pretty that much was undeniable. But something about her relationship with Nicky irked the Slytherin. They were too friendly for her liking and the way they were so close together made Gigi jealous, not that she would ever admit it out loud. 

Four other girls joined the table soon after Jackie arrived. Jan, Heidi, Crystal (with Squishy of course), and another Hufflepuff named Widow. The four girls and the octopus slid onto the benches and began reaching for food and passing the drinks. 

“So babes would you care to introduce us to your new friends?” Asked Crystal, swinging an arm around Gigi and pulling her back into her lap. Nicky visibly tensed for a minute, before returning to her normally aloof attitude. 

“Bonjour, I am Nicky. I am sleeping with Gigi. This is Jacqueline.” Nicky was unusually short with Crystal and the mood shift did not go unnoticed by Gigi who made a mental note to talk to the French woman about it later. The slight innuendo that Gigi and Nicky were sleeping together was also recorded mentally by the whole table, but nobody commented on it. Crystal looked slightly taken aback by the harshness in Nicky’s tone, but cheery as ever proceeded to introduce herself to Jackie. Heidi and Widow both introduced themselves and Heidi hit it off with Nicky instantly. The two were arguing over the right way to say ‘lemur’ after Nicky decided that’s what Heidi reminded her of. 

Jan was slower to engage which was incredibly unusual for the blonde who was normal the life of the party. She looked almost nervous when talking to Jackie. Jaida made pointed eye contact with Gigi and scooted over to be able to whisper. 

“I think Jannifer over there’s got a thing for Frenchie’s friend!” Jaida delightfully whispered in a voice that was probably too loud to really be called a whisper. Gigi just laughed from her reclined place in Crystal’s lap as she finished her breakfast with the others. 

“Gigi,” Nicky’s voice came from the other side of Crystal, making both Crystal and Gigi turn to face her. “What are our classes today Chérie?” Crystal’s face screwed up at the term of endearment but she chose not to ask when the two had gotten so familiar. Gigi rustled through her bag and retrieved her timetable for the week. 

“Ok first we’ve got Defense Against The Dark Arts with Professor Raven. Then we have Potions with Needles, Charms with Delano and we finish with Herbology and Michaels! Oh Crys we’re together for that one!” Gigi exclaimed. Crystal happily munched on her cereal and started braiding Gigi’s hair. Nicky’s normally serene expression was twisting further and further from annoyance to anger. She stood up suddenly and snatched her book bag from its place next to her. 

“I’ll see you in class Goode.” Nicky said shortly before turning away in a flash of baby blue robes and stalking away. Gigi looked around questioningly. What had she done? Was it something about the schedule Nicky didn’t like? 

“What’s up with her?” Widow wondered aloud. Heidi and Crystal shrugged as Gigi just watched Nicky walk out of sight and down the wrong corridor. Jaida just rolled her eyes and finished her waffles muttering about how she was “Stuck with the useless lesbians” and how “these hoes are the smartest in their schools but can’t see shit.” Heidi and Widow agreed emphatically and Jan was still making heart eyes, sucked into her little world with Jackie. Eventually the bell tolled and the girls packed up their things and rushed off to their classes. 

Crystal, Widow, Heidi, Jan and Jackie went off to Divination with Professor Oddly, and Jaida and Gigi headed off to the Defense Against The Dark Arts classroom. The girls were excitedly talking about what gossip they’d heard about Headmaster Raja and Professor Raven when a male voice cut in. 

“So Geege,”

“Derrick I said don’t call me that. What about those words is complicated to you?” Gigi was not in the mood for his bullshit, especially after her strained encounter earlier at breakfast with Nicky. All she really wanted to do was figure out why the girl had reacted like that. 

“Derrick you might be pretty but you’re dumb and rude. Please just go away. Gi has had the chance to get with you for years. There’s a reason she didn’t take it.” Jaida’s pointed tone should’ve been obvious that both girls wanted him gone, but apparently Derrick didn’t understand that. He kept prattling on and on about how one day Gigi would fall in love with him and “Get over the whole gay thing”. They were almost all the way to their class before Gigi finally snapped. 

“Derrick please just shut the fuck up! You’re so goddamn annoying all the time!” Her face was flustered and contorted with anger at his persistence. 

“Ugh Gigi I don’t know why you always act like that! We’re so obviously perfect together! We’re both purebloods from good families! There’s no reason for you not to like me!” His self assured tone was almost enough for both Gigi and Jaida to want to punch him but before either could, a cold voice cut in. 

“Actually. There’s plenty of reasons for her not to like you.” A thickly accented voice that Gigi instantly recognized as Nicky’s pierced through her angry haze. The girl in blue stepped from behind Derrick and towards the two girls. She slid between them and right behind Gigi. Nicky was easily the tallest of them and glared down at Derrick. 

“Who are you? Don’t touch her like that!” Derrick exclaimed, referring to the way Nicky was standing behind Gigi with a protective hand on her shoulder. Nicky smirked coyly and removed her hand to Gigi’s dismay, but instead opted to pull Gigi flush against her. She wrapped both her arms around Gigi’s waist and toyed with her robes. The protective nature of the contact was oddly arousing to Gigi. The idea of Nicky being jealous was certainly something she enjoyed. Her head rested atop Gigi’s like a totem pole and Gigi felt the vibrations from her speaking ring down through her. 

“Ah I see. You are her suitor? Well it seems she doesn’t like you. I am Nicolette Doll of Beauxbatons. You would do well to remember she does not belong to you. She is not an object that someone can own. She is a person of her own volition. Besides did she not tell you she is not attracted to men or are you that thick in the head?” Jaida snorted at Derrick’s stunned face as Gigi sunk back into Nicky’s comforting touches, reveling in the sparks she felt from the contact. 

“Oh yeah? Well you don’t even know her! You just got here and you have no place speaking to me like that! Besides do you even know who I am? My father could have you thrown out of your school.” Derrick grinned triumphantly, thinking he’d won out in the interaction, only for Nicky to laugh at him lowly. 

“Listen to me little boy. You will not threaten me and you will not bother Gigi anymore. I will see to it personally if I must that you do not bother her again.” Nicky’s words struck Gigi as oddly possessive once again, not that she minded in the least. Actually the idea of Nicky being with her constantly as a bodyguard was enticing. Nicky spun Gigi so the two girls were chest to chest and Gigi’s hands curled up against her, resting just under her collarbones. Nicky tightened her grip around Gigi’s waist and placed a kiss on top of her head. 

“Well- whatever dykes!” Derrick spluttered, running off into the classroom, chases by Jaida who was threatening to eat his family and jinx his shoes so they were always slightly damp. Gigi laughed at her antics, almost forgetting what had just happened. 

“Are you okay mon amour?” Nicky said, lightly stroking Gigi’s hair. 

“Mhm. I’m good now. Thank you Nicky. I really really hate him. He’s been bothering me since first year and I’ve never seen him so confused and speechless!” Gigi beamed at Nicky who just smiled back. The bell tolled again, signaling the beginning of class and the two girls broke apart much to their dismay and ran into the classroom. Jaida spent the entire period grilling Gigi for any information about why Nicky acted like that, but Gigi gave her nothing. Something told her that if she mentioned what had happened between them the night before, that Jaida would never let her hear the end of it. 

——~——

1 WEEK LATER 

“Yo baby Geege!” Crystal yelled from across the hallway, catching her best friend’s attention from her conversation with Jaida. Crystal bounded over like a puppy that hadn’t seen it’s people in weeks. “Today’s the drawing! Are you excited?!” Crystal’s energy was infectious like Jan and Heidi’s but Gigi’s nerves were too high to be able to mirror the enthusiasm. 

“Yeah... I guess I’m excited... I don’t really know. I dropped my name in that cup last week with Nicky and ever since then I’ve felt kind of scared.” Jaida and Crystal reassuringly hugged Gigi, telling her how great she was and how she would kick anyone’s ass. 

“Plus you might not even get chosen!” Chimed in a voice from behind them. The voice belonged to a fifth year named Aquaria, another Slytherin who fancied herself a queen. Her mother was Sharon Needles, the Potions professor, and from the second she came to the school she had been competing with Gigi. Her friends were two girls who Gigi had only ever speak when asked to by Aquaria which was definitely weird but she chose not to comment on it. 

“Whatever Aquaria. The cup is impartial and will choose at random. You have as much of a chance and Gigi!” Crystal piped up from beside Jaida. Crystal had never really been one for confrontation but something about Aquaria’s uppity attitude had always bothered her. The younger girl just rolled her eyes and muttered something that was surely unkind towards Crystal. 

“Whatever. The goblet will choose whoever it thinks should compete. Lets go girls.” The two girls, Plastique and Valentina scurried after the pale girl who parted the busy hallway as if she were Moses himself. 

“Whatever Geege, that girl’s just jealous of you cause you’re Needles’ favorite not her.” Jaida’s snickered, Crystal nodding affirming the dark skinned girl’s words. 

“It’s chill, I’m not threatened by her anyways. Come on or we’re going to be late to Micheals’ class!” Crystal broke out into a Cheshire grin at Gigi’s words. Herbology was always her favorite and she excelled greatly in the subject, much to the pleasure of the head of Hufflepuff, Professor Kameron Michaels. She was a quiet woman, strawberry blonde hair and kind brown eyes. She was also, as Jaida put it ever so poetically, “fucking jacked”. She had developed impressive muscles from working with the plants and had tattoos over her arms and chest. While she was incredibly friendly and kind, she was also very quiet and introverted. She really only came out of her shell around another teacher, who was affectionally nicknamed Cracker. Professor Heller, which was her actual name, taught Transfiguration and was the head of Gryfindoor. Rumors about the two women had always circulated but Cracker would always shoo them away or deflect with a joke, while Professor Micheals just blushed furiously and pretended not to hear. 

The three girls walked across the sprawling grass covered lawns and out to the Herbology greenhouse. The air was damp and heavy around them, filling with the smell of rain. The girls filed into the warm greenhouse and met up with Nicky and Widow who were already there at the end of the table. 

“Please dear god tell me we don’t have to re-pot more mandrakes today. Chile I cannot! I do not need to loose my hearing to something that looks like a gremlin potato!” Jaida flopped over in her seat, giving the mandrakes in the far left corner a nasty glare. Two weeks ago during a double Herbology class the students had to move the screaming plants from one pot to a larger one. The second Jaida had laid eyes on them she hated them and she took every given opportunity to make it known. 

“Don’t worry about it!” Crystal reassured Jaida, “The other day Professor Micheals said we’d be working with the bubotubers today!” This time both Jaida and Gigi groaned in annoyance. Bubotubers were an odd brown colored, gourd shaped plant. While it was objectively gross, you could squeeze them to harvest a pus that would help with acne. The irony was not lost on any of them, but with the Goblet of Fire set to release the names of the champions that night, none of them felt like laughing. 

Gigi and Nicky had both submitted their names that morning, much to the dismay of both Jackie and Crystal. Their friends wanted them to be safe and it was clear that anything and everything to do with this tournament was not safe whatsoever. Never the less, the girls had marched into the Great Hall with their heads held high and dropped their names into the cup. The girls knew the chances of them both being selected were low, despite Nicky’s supposed advantage. All the Beauxbatons students knew that the reason they were there was because they had to have a certain number of students with them, but their Headmaster had made it exceedingly clear that they were not to enter. She had told them time and time again that only Nicky was ready, and only she could win. Most people would’ve taken offense to the statement of they didn’t know that the Headmaster had actually won the TriWizard Tournament when she was in school. She knew the types of challenges they would come out with and she knew that her students, save Nicky, would be ready. Of course, this wouldn’t stop people from entering their names anyways despite the warning against it. 

Gigi on the other hand knew that her chances were at one in 300 that she would be picked. Almost every student at Hogwarts had been seen dropping their names into the cup. Even some first years had been doing so, much to the horror of the teachers and senior students. The kids were basically magic babies! There was no way they would survive, let alone win that tournament if they were picked. But right from the gun it had been made very clear; if your name is chosen you will participate. No excuses, no running away. The only ways out were to win it, finish it, or die trying. 

The final period in Herbology seemed to drag on for hours and hours to Gigi. Widow and Crystal were throwing the bubotubers at Jaida who was running away wildly, and insisting that she shouldn’t have to touch them because she had just gotten her nails done. Gigi’s head was off in the clouds when she felt a hand test on her forearm. She looked up to see Nicky looking worriedly at her. 

“Are you alright Gigi? Look look paler than normal.” Nicky’s teasing normally would’ve sparked a need to retaliate with her own jab, but she just didn’t feel like it that day. Nicky squeezed her arm lightly, saying her name again but softer this time. 

“Gigi, if there is something wrong you can tell me...does it have to do with the tournament?” Gigi nodded slowly. She felt rooted to the spot like she was a tree growing out of the floor. The anxiety and nerves of possibly being chosen hadn’t properly sunk in until that moment. Before she could register what was happening, Nicky was pulling her to the front of the room and making some excuse to Professor Micheals about needing Gigi to show her to the bathroom, and pulling her out the door of the greenhouse and into the cool autumn air. 

“Gigi I need you to talk to me ok mon amour?” Gigi finally lifted her eyes up from the ground and met Nicky’s. The French girl looked worried about her, almost scared. The Slytherin reached out and grabbed one of Nicky’s hands, pulling her down next to her. Nicky complied immediately, settling them against the backside of the greenhouse. Their back pressed up against the warm walls, Gigi sank into Nicky’s caring touch. The blonde slowly put her arm around Gigi and drew her closer. She played with Gigi’s long and wavy black hair, soothing the girl. 

“I’m scared Nicky...” The words tumbled from Gigi’s moth before she could even process them. Never did she think she would be admitting to anyone other than Crystal or Jaida that she was scared of something. And yet, here she was; skipping class and confiding in a girl she had barely known for a week. The rational part of her brain told her that she should stop and that she was probably weirding Nicky out, but the voice was silenced when a Nicky hummed in agreement. 

“Me too Cheríe. I am scared as well. I know I have what it takes to win this, but I still fear death. I fear for you as well. I know you can handle this but the idea of you becoming injured pains me more than you know. But for now, let’s just forget it.” To both their surprise, they had each let down their walls and let the other girl breach the perfect facade. It felt good to open up so they sat outside in silence. Eventually Nicky began humming a song that Gigi didn’t recognize but it didn’t matter to her. Nicky had a beautiful voice, and Gigi felt like she could listen to her forever. She felt herself drifting off to sleep, and despite her anxieties and her fear, she let herself go. 

What felt like just seconds later, the large bell tolled again, and the greenhouse erupted in chatter as students poured out of it. Nicky shook the sleeping brunette in her lap awake, eyes twinkling with what looked like affection. 

“Come on mon amour, let’s go find our friends.” Nicky’s smile was gentle, and Gigi felt a grin of her own tugging at her lips she reached out and grabbed onto Nicky’s outstretched hand. Nicky pulled her up with ease, reminding Gigi of her effortless and concealed strength. The two walked off towards the castle, hands still tangled together. 

——~——

Gigi’s nerves had not gone away, despite what she wanted to believe. She pushed her food around on her plate, not speaking a word. Jaida surveyed her friend’s foreign demeanor. She had seen Gigi in many different modes, but never one like this. The closest she had ever sheen her to nervous was when Gigi had come out to Crystal and Jaida in their second year under the trees along the lake. But that was nothing compared to her now. 

“Geege you’re gonna be fine.” 

“I know Jai, but what if I’m not? What if I don’t get chosen?” Jaida scoffed, and rolled her eyes. 

“Chile and I here I was thinking you was nervous about getting chosen and oh I don’t know, DYING! But no no no, your dumb white ass was worried about not getting the chance to die in a fiery blaze of glory! You just like those dumb blonde bitches in the muggle horror movies Crystal loves so much. Why you running towards the danger?! This why y’all always die first!” Jaida’s rant was animated and lively, rising Gigi’s spirits slightly and actually making her laugh for the first time that day. 

She looked up to the front of the room where the special tables for the visiting schools had been placed again. Another reminder of the fact that this was a competition at its core, not the gay reality dating show Gigi had felt like it was recently. She caught Nicky’s eye, smiling at her as she waved. Nicky didn’t wave back, instead she winked back, causing Gigi to blush wildly and snap herself away to avoid embarrassing herself. 

After what felt like hours of constant white noise, Raja stepped up to her podium. Her long gold and purple kaftan was flowing dramatically as usual, and the ever present twinkle in her dark eyes had multiplied exponentially. 

“If I may have your attention, tonight is the night we have all waited for. Tonight we will see who our champions are! Damn it where are my note cards?! This was such a good speech I had ready!” Raja began looking around for the lost parchment that surely was longer than Gigi was tall. Behind her, Professor Raven was muttering a charm and a long sheet of parchment suddenly went up in flames. Raja whipped around at the sound of crackling paper and looked at her friend indignantly. 

“Rave! Why did you do that?! That was a masterpiece!” Raja’s normally smooth and stoic voice was high and whiny like a spoiled kid on Christmas who got one less present than last year. 

“Because Raj, nobody wants to hear your speech. It’s not you, but it’s also definitely you. Just let the cup draw the names.” Raven looked bored as she sat in her seat, dressed in all black again. Despite only having her class twice so far, Raven was quickly becoming one of Gigi’s favorite professors. Raja mumbles and grumbled some less than friendly things. 

“Accio friendship bracelet!” Raja yelled triumphantly. Everyone in the Great Hall was either very confused or very entertained by the interaction, but Raja seemed at a loss for words when the friendship bracelet she had summoned didn’t come right away. Instead of flying off of Raven’s wrist where one would normally wear a bracelet, it came flying from the doorway to the Great Hall. Everyone laughed when Raja’s face fell after realizing that Raven hadn’t been wearing the jewelry. The Dark Arts professor shrugged nonchalantly. 

“It didn’t match my outfit. Just draw the names.” 

With another moody huff, the grey haired headmaster turned to the Goblet of Fire that was now brimming with blue flames. She slowly approached and placed her hands on each side of the brown cup. All of a sudden, the candles lighting the Great Hall went out and the flames turned a violent crimson red. A piece of black parchment flew up, sparks fluttering off. Raja plucked the paper from the air and looked up to the crowd. 

“The Durmstrang champion is...Ivan Rinkoff!” A surly looking boy who’s head was far too large for his body shot to his feet and bellowed something in Bulgarian that apparently was seconded by his brethren. He marched to the front of the room and stood behind Raja, chest puffed out like a desperate bird in mating season. Raja rolled her eyes and returned focus to the cup. Once again, the flames changed to a baby blue color that matched the Beauxbatons robes. This time, the parchment was a robin’s egg blue with gold trim. Raja snagged the second piece and paused for dramatic effect. 

“Our Beauxbatons champion is...Nicolette Doll!” Before the words finished leaving the Headmaster’s mouth, all of Beauxbatons had risen to their feet applauding Nicky and clearing a path. She strode in her ever confident manner and gave a short curtesy to Raja as she passed. The blonde reached the front and turned around, eyes searching for the raven haired girl. The Durmstrang boy, Ivan, moved ever so slightly closer to her, causing Nicky to look at him reproachfully. Gigi stifled a giggle when his face fell and Nicky’s obvious disinterested expression. Before she could point out the interaction to Jaida, the cup was changing again. This time the flames turned a fierce emerald green. 

A collective sigh of either relief or disappointment emanated from the Hogwarts students. Jaida grabbed Gigi’s hand in a bruising grip. Green meant Slytherin. Slytherin meant it could be her. A singed piece of beige parchment paper spiraled down from the thick air. 

“The Hogwarts champion is...” the pause was easily the longest yet and Gigi felt like her lungs were going to explode from holding her breath so long. 

“From Seventh year...”

Closer still....

“Your Hogwarts champion is Genevieve Goode!”

Slytherin exploded in whoops and cheers, everyone slapping Gigi on the back as she stood up to head to the front. On the way she caught Crystal’s worried eyes. She smiled reassuringly at the green haired girl who just nodded shakily back at her. She walked past Raja, giving her a small nod and stood beside Nicky. Subconsciously their hands joined halfway between and interlocked. Gigi snuck a glance at Nicky who was beaming at her like she just discovered a cure for all diseases. Raja’s voice drew their eyes back to the rest of the room. 

“Well there you have it folks! Give it up for your three champions. Gigi, Nicolette and Ivan!” Beauxbatons were clapping excitedly but still very controlled, Slytherins were hopping up and down, jolting and hollering like it was the quidditch World Cup. The rest of the Hogwarts houses were celebrating her, though perhaps less enthusiastically. The idea of Slytherin getting even more glory at her hands wasn’t what they wanted. Durmstrang were standing in a perfectly straight line and chanting Ivan’s name. He looked very proud and very stupid. He would likely do well in the brute strength areas of the tournament, but beyond that both Nicky and Gigi had little doubt that his large head didn’t contain a large brain. 

Raja dismissed them all back to their rooms, informing the champions that in three weeks they would have their first challenge. Gigi thrummed with excitement, Nicky stuck to her side like glue. After the three left, Ivan set off towards Ravenclaw’s dormitories where he was staying, while Gigi and Nicky headed down the stairs to the dungeon. 

They walked in silence for a minute before Gigi broke through. 

“Well Doll, you said you’d beat me, so you better. If you don’t you’re going to look like quite the fool!” Gigi’s cheerful mood had rubbed off on Nicky, who was grinning ear to ear. The taller girl grabbed Gigi by her tiny waist and hoisted her off the ground. Gigi squealed and slapped Nicky’s arms. Nicky just spun around again, holding Gigi tighter before setting her down. 

“You’re a weird woman Nicolette Doll...” Gigi was breathless as she looked up at Nicky. For the first time since they’d met, Nicky looked flustered. She rubbed the back of her neck and looked anywhere but at Gigi. 

“I am not weird...” 

“You’re so weird don’t even try it!” Gigi giggled. A wave of confidence washed over her after seeing that she too had an effect on Nicky. She ran over and closed the distance between them. Standing on her tippy toes, she placed a quick kiss on the end of Nicky’s nose. The French girl stood there for a second, stunned at the action before breaking out in a fit of laughter. Gigi laughed with her, clutching at her sides which began to burn from laughing so hard. They took a couple minutes before racing down the rest of the stairs. Both girls were eager to get a good nights rest after the pressure from the day had lifted.

The second they breached the Slytherin dorm’s common room, cheers and shouts met them. The Slytherins swarmed around Gigi like moths to a flame. The Beauxbatons girls were similar, but at least they had a sense of personal space and boundaries. There were so many people congratulating them both and yelling their names. It was overwhelming and very quickly becoming too much to handle. Both Jaida and Nicky noticed the way Gigi’s eyes began to zone out from too much input. Nicky rushed over to her side and escorted her away while Jaida made a scene to distract them. It would’ve been easy to just pretend she had hurt herself but no. Jaida was far too dramatic for that. Clearly, setting the curtains on fire was the right approach here. The last Gigi saw was Jaida running around like a chicken with it’s head cut off, and several students trying to put the fire out. 

“Well she sure does know how to make a good distraction!” Nicky said, looking down at Gigi. “Go change into you pajamas cheríe. You need sleep.” Gigi complied, and left to change. When she returned, an unfamiliar sweater had appeared on Gigi’s bed. 

“Where did this come from? I swear to god if Derrick put one of his dumb sweaters in here for me to wear again I’m gonna kill him!” Gigi snatched up the fabric and stalked towards the fireplace. 

“No wait! Gigi! It’s not from him!” Nicky said quickly. Gigi froze in confusion. 

“Then...who is it from? Who did you let in here?” 

“I-nobody Gi. It’s from me. It’s getting cold and I thought you could use something to keep you warm...” Nicky was blushing furiously now, attempting to hide her reddening face behind her hands. 

“Yeah but I have sweaters...I know it’s getting cold but I can just wear one of mine...” 

“JUST TAKE THE FUCKING SWEATER!” Nicky yelled exasperatedly. She dramatically threw the covers over her head and pulled the dark green bed curtains shut. Gigi heard her rustling around and cursing in French. She turned the offering over in her hands, admiring the texture. It was soft and warm, clearly hand knitted. She wondered if Nicky had made it. It was a lovely blue grey that reminded her of Nicky’s eyes. She smiled appreciatively and tugged it on over her camisole. The smell of Nicky cascaded down her senses, familiar and more than welcome. She wrapped her arms around herself and squeezed like Nicky would. On a whim she padded over to Nicky’s four poster bed and lightly pulled back the curtains. Nicky was already snoring slightly, a trait that on anybody else would’ve perturbed Gigi. Leaning over, she placed a quick kiss on Nicky’s forehead. 

“Night Dollie...” she straightened back up and shut the curtains again. Turning back towards her bed, Jaida was sitting on her bed and grinning like a shark. 

“Don’t even start Jaida it’s too late for this.”

“Chile I ain’t gotta say anything. That speaks for itself! You’re so whipped it’s just too easy to tease you!” 

“This is not teasing this is bullying!” Gigi huffed, “Why don’t you go light some more curtains on fire?” 

“Nah I’m good, those were enough for today. But who knows, I may develop a taste for arson!” Jaida cackled, earning a shush from Gigi, who looked pointedly over at Nicky’s bed where she was sleeping. Jaida apologized sheepishly and went off to ready herself for bed. Gigi flopped back onto her comforter, fiddling with her newly gifted prize. 

“Stupid Frenchie.” She muttered. “Now I have to beat you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this glorified filler? Yes. Did you love it? I hope so! Lmk your thoughts and feelings! Hopefully we get chapter three done in the next week...


	3. The First Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first challenge and some gay shit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me on my way to church: ✌🏽😚✌🏽  
> Anyways enjoy because I said so  
> Also me writing this after JK Rowling’s clownery: 👁👄👁

Three weeks flew by faster than anybody was ready for. Classes felt like static and meals felt like trying to eat cotton. Everyone inside the castle’s stony walls were buzzing with excitement as the date of the first challenge approached. Everywhere you looked in the school enchanted posters of Gigi flying on her broom or staring intently at the students walking by could be found. Crystal and Heidi had been teasing her all week about her resting bitch face and how the posters were more friendly than she was. The worst part was she couldn’t even disagree with them because they all knew they were right. 

Two days before the first challenge which was still unknown to the competitors, the three of them were pulled out of classes. Gigi had been in a double potions block when one of Aquaria’s minions, a girl named Plastique had been sent by Raja to collect both Nicky and Gigi. She didn’t tell them much other than to head to the Great Hall. The two girls made their way through the stoney building and into the Hall where they saw the three headmasters and Ivan. It would be unfair to say Ivan was stupid because they didn’t really know him, but after seeing him almost levitate a desk in charms earlier that week, they didn’t have much hope for his brain power. 

“Good! Now that we’re all her, we are going to do the wand weighing ceremony!” Raja clapped her hands together enthusiastically and grinned. It amazed everyone how she could always be so happy and excited but it was appreciated by everyone. If you ever needed some cheering up, Headmaster Raja was the perfect person to go to. Whether she gave you some candy or a hug, she was a warm and welcoming presence and an institution of the school. 

“Is that was you call it here?” Nicky muttered slyly to Gigi who did everything in her power to repress a snicker, but couldn’t help a little laugh escaping at the innuendo. Raja’s eyes gleamed slightly, clearly finding the humor in the title. An older man came out from the shadows, and Gigi instantly recognized him. His shabby clothing, wild hair and intense yet soft facial features were unmistakable. 

“Hello students. My name is Olivander and I will be in charge of inspecting your wands before each challenge. This is not a bad thing, we just want to make sure they’re not faulty and that they work fine so that we can avoid your imminent death for a while longer!” If he hadn’t been so friendly, the comment about them all dying one day would’ve been off-putting to the attendees. 

“You first my dear.” said the elderly wand maker, motioning Nicky forward. The blonde stepped forward and produced her wand for the man. He plucked it from her hands lightly and began examining it. 

“Hmmm this is beautifully made! This core, it’s Veela hair yes?” Nicky nodded in affirmation. 

“Yes it’s a hair of my grandmother’s. She is part Veela.” Suddenly it made a lot of sense to Gigi why she was so easily infatuated with the French girl. She was part Veela! It also explained her other worldly appearance. Veelas are a beautiful creature that have the ability to attract people who are romantically interested in women to them. Their skin shines moon-bright and their hair is so golden and blonde that it’s almost white. They look like they’re just beautiful women, but they’re dangerously enchanting. People had been known to go as far as to take their own lives for the attention of a Veela. Looking at Nicky, she began to see more and more similarities between her and the magical creatures they had studied in fourth year. 

“Ten and a quarter inches, inflexible, and made of rosewood! This is a beautiful wand Mademoiselle Doll! Very well made and cared for.” He pointed the wand at a candle on Raja’s podium and made it light up before extinguishing it. “She is in perfect working condition. Thank you for your time.” Being dismissed, Nicky retrieved her wand and stepped back next to Gigi. The raven haired girl was still enamored with the fact that Nicky was part Veela. Ivan was next, stepping forward and proudly thrusting his wand at Mr. Olivander. 

“Mhm yes, dragon heartstring and quite thick! Eleven and a half inches...hornbeam wood. This was made by Mr. Gregorivitch correct?” Ivan nodded proudly and puffed out his chest. 

“Yes. He is my grandfather.” It was the first time either girl had heard him speak. His voice was deep and gruff. It matched exactly was they thought he would sound like. 

“Lovely.” Olivander said, pointing the wand at a stack of paper and making them reshuffle themselves. “And in quite good condition. Well done my boy, well done. Thank you for your time Mr. Rinkoff.” The Bulgarian nodded stiffly, and took his wand back. The wand maker motioned Gigi forward with a warm smile. 

“Hello my dear!” He greeted her warmly. “I remember you when you came into my shop! First person of the year to buy a wand for Hogwarts and got it right on the first try no less!” Olivander had always been incredibly proud of his customers’ achievements and made it a point to remember them all. He was a sweet old man who everyone loved dearly. “Let’s see, I remember this wand quite well! Nine inches, slight dexterity, oak wood with a hair of a unicorn tail. And quite a dashing unicorn at that! He was quite angry when I plucked it from him, but he forgave me when I offered him an apple. He truly was a glorious beast.”

It never ceased to amaze Gigi how many stories the shop keeper had to share with people. He turned the wand on himself and cast a quick charm that changed the color of his shirt. “And she still works as well as the day you bought her! Very goode to see Miss Goode.” Nicky snorted at the pun, making Gigi swat her arm. If she had a sickle for every time someone made a pun based off her name, she would be able to open her own fashion boutiques all across the world. She took back her wand gratefully and stood back with Nicky. 

Raja stepped forward again and addressed the three champions. “Due to the challenge in two days, we have decided to give you time off from your classes to rest up for what will come. Remember, it will not be easy and you should not take this time lightly. I recommend you brush up on your basic magic skills before Friday. That’s all. You can head off to whereever!” The three champions thanked the wandmaker and their headmasters before splitting off to various places. Ivan set off in the direction of the Durmstrang ship without a goodbye, leaving Nicky and Gigi alone in the hallway. 

“Well, if Raja says we should study then I’m going to go to the library!” Gigi said with determination. 

“That seems like a lot of work Chérie. I am going to go take a nap. Have fun with your books!” Nicky said with a yawn before disappearing down the hallways leading to the dungeon. Gigi grabbed her book bag and set off for the library. 

Pushing through the massive oak doors, the scent of old paper and leather book covers washed over her in a familiar wave. She made her way back through the library to her normal spot. The area was far away from anyone else and you could be a little louder than normal. There were six high backed red chairs around a large table. A beautifully crafted stone fireplace adorned the wall, logs always lit and crackling with warmth. When she got there, five of the six chairs were empty. Sitting in one was Crystal, nose buried in a book on Charms and surrounded by at least fifteen others. 

“Of course you’re in here you dork!” Gigi giggled, flopping into a chair next to Crystal, who looked slightly startled that Gigi wasn’t in class. 

“Well yeah we’ve got a quiz coming up and we all know I’m shit at anything that isn’t Herbology!” Crystal replied with a laugh. The two girls fell into a comfortable and familiar conversation. Gigi completely forgot to do any actual studying but I’m all fairness, Crystal had tried to eat glitter and she had to stop her. 

——~——

At long last, the day of the first challenge had finally arrived and both Gigi and Nicky were far too nervous to eat. Jackie and Jan hovered over them like vultures at breakfast trying to convince them to at least eat something but both girls refused. Nicky wondered silently if any nerves would show up in Ivan, and if he even had enough brain power to understand that he should be afraid of whatever was coming. 

Raja stepped to the front and made an announcement for the students to proceed outside to the quidditch arena. The student body buzzed with excitement they flushed out of the room, bundled in scarves and hats with banners and signs in support of the various champions. 

Raja and Professor Needles came over to Gigi and Nicky and escorted them to a tent by the side of the arena where Ivan and the other headmasters were already waiting. The two girls shuffled off into their rooms in the tent where the tournament assigned uniforms were waiting. The material was stretchy, likely form fitting once worn. A long sleeved shirt and pants, one sleeve in silver and the other in green. The shirt was split in half with Slytherin colors and had Gigi’s name on the back with a star. Each one was co-ordinated to the school or house colors of each participant. Nicky’s was a familiar powder blue like her robes and Ivan’s was black and red. 

The head of magical games and sports was a woman who looked very much as if she didn’t want to be there. To be fair though, who really wants to be in an arena of screaming kids and whatever dangerous thing the had in store. 

“Hello champions. My name is Tatianna and I am the head of Magical Sports and Games. I helped organize the tournament and will help oversee it as a judge. Your headmasters and I will be judging the tournament and distributing your scores. Each score will be out of ten and the criteria will vary based on the challenge. For today, your points will be decided by three factors. Five points on how quickly you complete the task, two on the level of injury, and the final three will come from the amount of creativity in which you complete the task.” Gigi slipped her hand into Nicky’s, hoping to quell the rising anxiety she felt. Nicky gave her hand a squeeze, and glanced at her. The prefect was paler than normal and she looked tired. Nicky worried about her. She hadn’t been sleeping well and certainly not eating enough. Hopefully after the first challenge her nerves would settle down. 

“Ok so now that we’ve got that boring shit out of the way.” Tatianna’s drawl became more excited as she produced a small blue velvet bag from her cloak pocket. “If each of you would please reach into this bag, we will begin. You first Goode.” Gigi swallowed thickly and reached out towards the bag. Her hands were visibly shaking as she reached into the pouch. The second she put her hand in, she felt a spark like static. Something small nipped her finger and held on. She withdrew her hand in shock and physically recoiled at what was sitting in her hand. 

In her hand was a small but very lively dragon figurine. It was black and scaly with bright orange eyes and a massive barbed tail. She recognized it from the unit on dragons last year. A Hungarian Horntail. A small gasp escaped her lips when she properly processed that she had a small dragon sitting in her palm. Nicky was called forward next and drew a long green dragon that flared at her with malice. It’s like green scales contrasted with it’s dark green eyes in a beautiful way. It was skinny but very long. Hers was a Welsh Green dragon. Ivan was last and retrieved a small but spiky dragon. It had sapphire blue scales and orange wings and eyes. An easy tempered dragon unless you were threatening it’s roost, a Swedish Shortsnout. 

Nicky’s dragon had a tag on it that displayed a one. Ivan’s had a two and Gigi’s a three. All three dragon figures were nipping at the tags or shooting miniature fireballs in hopes of getting the tags off of themselves. 

“Now as you can see you have all drawn a dragon. They each represent a very real dragon who is here today. The number around the neck shows when you’ll be going.” The air in the canvas tent became heavy and serious very quickly. “Today your objective is to retrieve a golden egg from the dragon’s nest. You will go until you retrieve the egg or you die. The egg contains a clue for the next challenge so it’s kind of important to have I guess.” 

‘Are you fucking kidding me? Fight a dragon to retrieve an EGG it’s protecting? That’s practically suicide!’ Gigi’s mind was racing. How was she going to do this? She was fairly physically strong from quidditch, but that would be nothing in comparison to a dragon’s strength. At least she was going third which would give her some time to think. Nicky however was going first and would be given next to no time to think. 

“Alrighty! Thanks Tati for that!” Raja clapped excitedly. “We’re going to go get set up in the judge’s booth and when we call your names you can come on out and your time will start!” The headmaster skipped out of the tent and into the arena, followed by the others who wished them all good luck. The second they were gone Gigi rushed over to Nicky. 

“Nicky what are you gonna do? You don’t have time to think of anything and you have to go first! Plus I read in a book that Welsh Greens can spit fire up to forty feet!” Gigi was bordering on hysterical, but Nicky seemed quite calm. Before she could respond, the announcements began and her name was called.

“Do not worry so much mon amour. You act as if I have not come here with a range of talents. I will be just fine. Go think of something to do for yourself.” Nicky gave Gigi a quick hug before she turned and walked through the flaps and into the arena. Instantly the arena erupted into cheers for the girl, and Gigi tuned in closely to what the announcer was saying. The loud and brash voice belonged to the Gryffindor beater Vanessa, who barely even needed a microphone to be able to talk that loudly. But there was another voice too. One Gigi was much more familiar with. Since when was Jaida commentating in the tournament? 

“Chile up first we got the wonderful miss Nicky Doll of Beauxbatons. She’s gonna be going up against that Welsh Green y’all see down there.”

“Damn that bitch big! How she gonna do that? Y’all crazy as hell!” 

Gigi couldn’t help but giggle at the commentary, but as funny as the two girls were, she was still worried about Nicky. The crowd was so loud she could only pick out snippets of what Vanessa and Jaida were saying. 

“Alright y’all here she goes!” 

“Oh shit that was a close one! She almost got hit then.”

“Girl what is she doin? Why is she singin?” 

Then it hit Gigi. Nicky was going to sing the dragon to sleep. It made a lot of sense actually. Gigi had heard Nicky him before and it had put her to sleep even without a spell to enhance it. Nicky wasn’t particularly strong in comparison to the dragon, but realistically no human would be. She still couldn’t hear much, but the tune of the lullaby had been loud enough for her to catch. A collective gasp from the crowd sounded. It was loud enough that the commentary was drowned out, and Gigi hoped it was a good thing. Within minutes, a deafening crashing came and the crowd roared again. 

“Damn girl! She really just sang that dragon to sleep!” Jaida yelled excitedly. Gigi let out the breath she had been holding in for what seemed like years. 

“She’ll definitely score high in the creativity category, but with that nasty injury, she’s bound to loose some serious points with the judges!” Vanessa’s words shot right through Gigi’s hopeful demeanor. When had Nicky gotten hurt? How could she have missed it? She sank into a chair, head in her hands. It must have been the gasp she heard. That was the only time it could’ve been. From her peripheral vision she saw Ivan rise to his feet and walk over to her. He leaned down close to her and grinned devilishly. 

“You two may be very beautiful, but you are not going to beat me. You are just small and insignificant.” Gigi recoiled at his words, disgust on her face. She was ready to fire back before his name was called. He grinned at her maniacally and strutted our like a peacock. 

“And the scores for Nicky Doll are... a seven, an eight, another eight, and another seven! That brings her average score to a total of 7.5! She is currently in first place.” 

Gigi began doing the math in her head. It wasn’t long so she probably scored very well in terms of time, and it was really creative so she definitely got full points there. But the missing points meant whatever injury she had must’ve been pretty bad. Worry began consuming Gigi’s brain function and she spaced out through all of Ivan’s time. 

“And after eleven minutes, Ivan Rinkoff of Durmstrang has retrieved the egg!” Vanessa yelled. Gigi snapped back to the present moment. She was up next and she had no idea what she was going to do. She stood shakily from her chair and forced her legs to walk her over to the exit. She ran her hands over the concrete walls of the quidditch stadium. If nothing else, she knew every single in and out of the stadium from playing there so many times and devoting so many hours to practicing with the Slytherin team. 

“And Ivan’s scores are in! We’ve got an eight, a nine! Our first nine of the day! A seven and a seven and a half. Average that out and it makes his score a 7.8! He overtakes Nicky for first place!” Gigi’s stomach dropped like a rollercoaster. What had he done? He must be almost completely uninjured because he took a fair amount of time. Nicky took maybe five minutes and he was out there over double that time. Before she had time to finish her calculations, Jaida’s voice called her name and she stepped through the entrance to the arena. 

The rush of familiarity was comforting. The stands rose up and the towers were jam packed with people. The hoops were gone however, and Gigi did not have a broom with her. All they were allowed was their wand, which left her feeling nearly naked when she came face to face with the massive creature set before her. The Horntail was even more frightening in real life, and significantly more intimidating. The second she locked eyes with it, it shot a massive spurt of fire her way. She quickly ducked be hind a rock to avoid being cooked alive. 

“Ohhh that was a close one!” Vanessa crowed. “That Horntail has really got an attitude problem and if that’s coming from me you know it’s bad!” Under almost any other circumstances, Gigi would’ve laughed, but at the moment, it was hard to laugh when facing down a fifty foot dragon that was protecting its roost at all costs. Gathering her thoughts behind the boulder, she thought through various plans to get by the dragon. She could run straight out there but that would be suicide. Using a summoning charm to bring her broom to her so she could fly around it was definitely a possibility she considered, but by the time it got there, she would’ve lost too many points or been melted into a puddle of freshly cooked Gigi meat. She certainly didn’t feel like being a meal for the dragon, but in doing a quick reviewing of her dragon knowledge, an idea came to her. 

Peaking around the edge of the rock, the dragon had gone back to sitting on its eggs, unbothered now that Gigi was out of sight. 

“Wingardium Leviosa!” She muttered, levitating a rock about the size of a quaffle off the ground. She peaked around the side of the boulder again to make sure her trajectory would work. Quickly she jumped out from behind the rock and to another one that was slightly closer. She crept closer and closer before launching the rock right into the dragon’s eye. It recoiled and gave a horrid shriek of pain. Blood rushed through Gigi’s ears, completely tuning out the comments from above and the cheers of the crowd. 

She pointed her wand at the golden egg and transfigured it quickly into a golden retriever. The dragon had regained its eyesight and was searching around for her furiously, completely unbothered by the dog. Gigi darted our from her hiding place and whistled to the dog. The dog’s ears perked up and it raced over towards her excitedly. The dragon also took note of the whistle and reared it’s scaly head, turning on Gigi. 

“Come on puppy! Come over here! I’ve got treats!” Gigi urged wildly, hoping that the dog would get there before the dragon was able to shoot more fire at her. Her hair had suffered enough heat damage from the first blast! The golden egg/dog charged over excitedly and launch into her arms. Gigi grinned triumphantly and transfigured it back to it’s normal state. With a small popping sound, the dog shifted into an egg and dropped into her lap. 

The crowd exploded in applause and hoots and hollers for her victory. The Slytherin seating section was going absolutely berserk, waving massive banners with her name and chanting like they were possessed. Even some of the other school’s students were cheering her on. 

“And there you go! The first challenge has ended and Gigi had retrieved her egg in the fastest time! Let’s go to the judges for the scores!” Gigi wheeled around looking for the judging panel, and found them sitting behind her. Each of them shot a magical number into the sky, displaying her score. 

“An eight, another eight, a nine, and a ten! Gigi Goode has revived a ten from the Head of Magical Games and Sports, Tatianna!” Jaida’s scream ricocheted down the stone walls and hit Gigi square in the chest. 

“That makes her score an 8.75, she is currently in first place and wins the first challenge! Congratulations!” Vanessa’s voice joined the chorus of sound that was surrounding Gigi’s senses. The dragon tamers had come out to subdue and stun the dragon, while the nurse, a kindly woman named Charlie pulled her off into the medical tent to make sure she hadn’t sustained any injuries. 

After Charlie had confirmed that Gigi was alright and didn’t need any medical attention, she sent her out through the back. On her way out, she passed a bed that was sectioned off by a slightly see through cloth. What she saw when she passed by horrified her. Someone was inside the room, blood was flowing from their head and a large burn was cascading down their back. The burn looked deep and painful, the flesh was ribbed and looked like a villain’s face from one of Crystal’s muggle horror movies. 

She pitied the person who was in there. Probably one of the dragon tamers who got a bad angle on the dragon after trying and evidently failing to stun the dragon. It wasn’t until the figure turned slightly that she recognized who it was. The swath of almost white blonde hair was unmistakable. 

“Nicky...” she breathed, she reached forward to go in, but was stopped by Raja. The headmaster looked at her solemnly and shook her head. Tears welled up in Gigi’s eyes as she tried to push through to see the French girl. Professor Needles came back to help contain the distraught girl and picked her up like a feather. She slung her over her shoulder and marched them out of the tent. Gigi’s kicking and screaming did nothing to stop her as she took her away from the motionless girl laying on the blood soaked bed. 

——~——

Two weeks later Nicky was discharged from the hospital wing and returned to the Slytherin dorms. The second Gigi saw her she burst into tears and tackled her to the ground in a bone crushing hug. 

“You stupid idiot!” She yelled, tears staining both their shirts. “I thought you were dead! They wouldn’t let me see you and I thought you were dead! Don’t you ever, EVER do that to me again!” Gigi’s sobs brought a tear to Nicky’s eye as well. The French girl sat and let the Slytherin cry for a while, stroking her hair and humming to her. Eventually Gigi calmed down and her clarity of mind returned. 

“Well darling, to be fair, I did try to sing a dragon to sleep. It wasn’t the brightest idea...” Nicky’s lopsided grin cause Gigi to roll her eyes and berate Nicky for being stupid again. 

“I know what you need!” Said Gigi, leaping to her feet and searching around their room. “You need to go to the bath. Ok on the third floor the Prefects have access to a special bath that’s so amazing and super relaxing! Take a bath up there!” Nicky smiled warmly at the offer and pulled Gigi back down into her arms. 

“Merci Chérie. But I do not want to go unless you are coming with me. So get your shit and let’s go.” Nicky grinned at Gigi who blushed furiously at the idea of bathing with Nicky. She nodded dumbly and grabbed her robe and the golden egg. 

“Gigi darling you know I love your ideas, but why do you have that egg with you?” 

“Oh yeah that’s right! While you were in the hospital your egg was down here! Well Jaida and I opened them and all they did was scream horribly. It was ear piercing and I hope to never hear it again. Seriously, it was worse than a howler.” Gigi grimaced, “At first we thought we may have to fight a banshee, but in comparison to what the first challenge was that seems a little too easy. I’ve kinda just been carrying it around with me and hoping that something triggers it into giving an actual clue and not just screaming at me.” Nicky nodded, processing the words. The clue wasn’t actually a clue, it was a screaming egg. What the fuck. 

The corridors were vacant as Nicky and Gigi walked through them on their way to the Prefect’s bath. They talked in hushed tones so as not to wake the already sleeping residents of the castle. It was later than they were supposed to be wandering the castle, but with a Gigi being a prefect, it wasn’t hard to get around that rule every now and then. Before long the two girls arrived at the statue of Boris the Bewildered who was a lost looking wizard who’s gloves were situated on the wrong hands. 

Feeling along the wall for the slight indent in the fourth stone to the left, Gigi sunk her finger into the divot and whispered the monthly password ‘Butterscotch’. The door appeared and swung open. The two girls slipped inside and bolted the door behind them. No matter how many times Gigi went to the secret bathroom, she never got over the shock of how gorgeous the room was. A chandelier of burning candles lit up the room in a warm and fuzzy glow. All the surfaces were made of white marble and in the middle was a massive bath that was really more the size of a swimming pool. About a hundred golden taps stood around the edge. Each tap had a different jewel or crystal on it, indicating the type of bubbles or water that would come out. 

The bath also sported a diving board and huge glass windows, the center one depicting a mermaid who was sitting on a rock, brushing her beautiful long green hair and looking judgmentally at them. White linen curtains hung over the windows, and in a corner were stacks of fluffy white towels and robes that looked as if they were made of clouds. 

“Wow...” Nicky breathed, voice echoing around the room. She scanned the room with wide eyes and curiosity. Gigi found herself wanting to take a picture to remember her forever, but pushed the feeling down. They were competitors and friends. Yeah totally just friends. 

“Ok well I’m gonna run the bath and get in. If you wanna get changed over there is a changing room. I won’t look I promise... so yeah.” Gigi’s face began to heat up after remembering again that she was fully about to take a bath with her crush. Usually she just snuck Jaida and Crystal into the bath or went alone. Hurriedly, she turned away and busied herself with drawing the bath. 

She twisted the knobs bedazzled with rose quartz, amethyst and jasper. A steady stream of rose scented water with a dull pink tint flowed from the nozzle. Lavender water fell with it, followed by dusky orange bubbles that gave off a soft citrus scent. Gigi quickly shed her clothing and stepped into the sunken bath. She felt her muscles instantly relax when the warm water hit her. She sunk down into the sweet smelling bath and let the warm water surround her. She did a couple laps in the oversized bath before the changing room’s door slid open. 

Looking up, she was not ready for the sight before her. Nicky was striding towards her confidently, wrapped in a sheer coverup. She unabashedly looked over the tan girl in front of her. Nicky was all legs and even more beautiful in the lighting and circumstances than Gigi had imagined. So yes, she had thought of Nicky naked and doing other more than friendly things with her, but the second they were actually together, Gigi could barely form a sentence. In an attempt to distract herself from the images of Nicky in a borrowed swimsuit that was just slightly too small, she turned around to fold her clothing. Kneeling on the edge of the bath, she neatly folded her clothes. Behind her she heard the slight splashing of Nicky’a descent into the water. Gigi counted to ten in her head before turning around. Nicky was facing away from her, a huge bandaging around her shoulder and back. Nicky moaned slightly at the warmth of the water, causing Gigi to feel even more flustered than before. 

“Chérie, if you don’t mind would you help me remove this bandage?” Nicky’s request sent a series of thoughts through Gigi’s mind. Images of them being close together and nearly naked plagued her mind. She nodded slowly, parting the bubbles as she made her way over. Lightly, she guided the back of Nicky’s short hair away from the injury. Gingerly, she began unwrapping the large gauze bandaging that surrounded the French girl’s chest, shoulders and back. The wrappings began falling off in layers, revealing more and more layers of damage. Gigi couldn’t help but gasp when it was all on display. 

“Nicky...how badly does this hurt you...?” Gigi whispered. The burns ranged from the top of her shoulders almost completely down her back and some around her ribs. A long scar accompanied the burns, situated diagonally across her shoulder blades. The gashes on her forehead hadn’t scarred, but her back made up for it. 

“It hurts a lot mon amour. Do not worry though, Madame Charlie has provided me with daily potions that limit the pain and will speed up the healing. Do not worry for me Gigi. I will be fine. For now, let us celebrate your win. May I offer you a back rub? It is not much but it could...ah, relive your tensions.” Nicky’s suggestion sent another flare of red-hot embarrassment over Gigi’s pale skin. She nodded, and Nicky grabbed her hand. She pulled them over to one of the marble benches fixated into the bathtub. She pushed Gigi down onto the seat, and stood behind her. 

“Where does it hurt most Chérie?” 

“Um right shoulder I guess but you really don’t nee-ah!” Nicky’s fingers suddenly applied pressure to a knot in her shoulder. Slowly she began rubbing it out, hands kneading her skin expertly and turning Gigi into putty under her touch. Gigi purred slightly and leaned back into Nicky’s minutely painful touches. Nicky laughed slightly, asserting more pressure. The French girl leapt whole-heartedly at any and every chance to touch Gigi, and she intended to savor and cherish the privilege of being able to touch Gigi’s exposed pale, soft skin. 

“Beginning to feel better Chérie?” Gigi hummed happily, blissed out from the releasing of tension she didn’t know she had. After a few minutes, Nicky’s touches stopped, leaving Gigi halfway annoyed by the loss of contact but also grateful. She wasn’t sure how much longer she would be able to hold back from giving out a full on moan. But then, Nicky’s touch returned, under her knees and around her back. She slowly lifted Gigi up into her arms, cradling her like a princess. 

“N-Nicky...? What are you doing?” Gigi stuttered out, trying to analyze the expression on Nicky’s face. Her normally cheerful but aloof face was serious and hesitant. 

“Chérie, you must pinky promise me that you will not laugh at what I am about to say.” Nicky’s face was oddly solemn as she looked down at the girl who was floating in her arms. 

“What is this elementary school?” Gigi giggled, locking their pinkies together in a childish promise. Nicky grinned back at her and rolled her eyes at Gigi. 

“Shut up you dork. What I’m trying to say is that I really like spending time around you.” 

“Is that all? You could’ve just said that dummy! I like spending time with you too!” Gigi’s grin didn’t shift Nicky’s serious expression. 

“It’s not just that Gigi.” Said Nicky, letting Gigi sink back into the water. The Slytherin paddled her way back into a standing position and looked up at Nicky quizzically. 

“Then what is it? You can just say it Nicky...” the room suddenly became tense. Nicky shifted her weight anxiously back and forth, disrupting the muted orange bubbles that frothed around them. “What is it Nicky?” Gigi questioned again, floating closer to the uncharacteristically shy Nicky. She came to a halt right in front of Nicky, standing so close she could feel Nicky’s breath on her face. She slung her arms around Nicky’s neck, careful to avoid her burns and tilted her head upwards to meet Nicky’s line of sight. Nicky was restless and fidgety, looking absolutely anywhere but at the girl who was almost hanging off of her. 

“Merde Gigi. If you don’t back up I won’t be able to stop myself. You have no idea what you do to me...” Nicky’s confession spurred on Gigi’s confidence. Usually she was the one who was flustered and worked up when talking to Nicky. The change in dynamic fueled her to keep pushing forward. 

“Stop yourself from what Doll? What are you resisting right now?” Teased Gigi, playing with the soft hair at the nape of Nicky’s neck. The French girl shuddered and her nails dug into the soft flesh on Gigi’s arms. Her short nails left little crescent shaped indents behind. The reactions Gigi was getting confirmed her hopes and she pushed forward again, testing the waters. Slowly, she rose to her tiptoes, running her fingers up the column of Nicky’s neck. She stopped right by her ear, relishing the way Nicky’s breathing was labored under her. 

“What are you hiding from me Nicky? What do you want to keep from me?” Gigi’s taunting and provocation was beginning to really get to Nicky. 

“Gigi I am warning you...” Nicky growled lowly, finally making eye contact with Gigi. Her pupils were large, her blue-grey irises looking minuscule. Gigi started back, refusing to back down. Confirmation of Nicky’s true feelings for her had eluded her for weeks but now she had her in a position that was too good to waste. 

“That’s a shame Nicky.” Gigi said casually, dropping her arms and turning away. She glanced over her shoulder, a mischievous grin playing across her face. “I thought you wanted to see how good I could be for you. Guess that was all talk...” The challenge hung above them for a second before Nicky surged forward. She grabbed Gigi’s wrist and pulled her flush against her. One hand around her waist and one in her hair. She tugged back roughly on the jet black hair in her fists. The sound Gigi made was downright filthy. The pain sent a wave is pleasure down Gigi’s spine. 

‘Huh. Didn’t know I was into that...’ Gigi thought to herself. 

Nicky’s gaze pierced through Gigi, the predatory gaze from the night they first met returning in full force. 

“Well Nicky? Are you going to tell me what’s going on for you? Would you like to tell me what exactly I ‘do to you’?” 

Nicky didn’t bother with providing an actual answer for Gigi. Instead, she leaned forward and crashed their lips together roughly. Gigi’s hands immediately found Nicky’s hair while Nicky’s were placed firmly on her hips, pushing her back into the marble edge of the bath. Nicky’s lips were soft and inviting and Gigi felt like she could live there forever and never get tired of them. The French girl started kissing along Gigi’s strong jawline and down her neck. Locating a pulse point, she sucked the sensitive skin into her mouth, biting and licking at the skin. Gigi gasped out a subtle moan, hands scrabbling against Nicky’s arms. Nicky let her skin go with a soft pop, looking proudly at her work. The normally porcelain skin was already bruising over, a reminder of the moment that Gigi was thrilled to have. 

“Nicky...” Gigi whispered. 

“Chérie, I like you. I would like to get to know you more. I believe there is a town you are allowed to visit nearby. Hogsmead yes? I would like to take you on a date there next time you are permitted to go.” Nicky’s hopeful tone of voice and expression were so adorable to Gigi. 

“Of course you idiot. Of course I’ll go on a date with you!” Gigi chuckled. Nicky grinned her infectious grin and dove back in to kiss Gigi again. This time it was gentle and filled with affection. The two girls were so enamored with each other that they didn’t notice when Gigi accidentally knocked the egg into the water. Suddenly, the pink water began to glow, a beam of light shooting up from the egg which had been jarred open when it knocked against the bottom of the basin. 

“Ugh! Stupid fucking egg! Can’t you see I’m trying to enjoy this lovely woman here?” Nicky scolded the egg. Gigi laughed and splashed Nicky. 

“Just go get it. It’s gonna scream though so just try and shut it off quick ok?” 

“Hell no! If that egg is as horrible sounding as you make it seem I am not going down there!” Nicky huffed dramatically. 

“Pleaseeee?” Gigi begged, puppy dog eyes in full use, “I’ll help you with the Divination homework!” 

“Bitch you’re the one who needs help! You just keep predicting your death in different ways! Professor Oddly eats it up, but I know damn well you don’t know what’s going on!” Nicky fired back, causing Gigi to giggle in agreement and throw her hands up in mock surrender.

“Please Doll? I’ll give you cuddles when we get back!” Gigi upped the ante, hoping she wouldn’t have to listen to that stupid egg’s screaming again. 

“Fine. But only because you’re cute. You’re lucky I’m soft for you.” Nicky grumbled before submerging herself in the water. The instant she did though, she shot back out, eyes glinting with curiosity. 

“It was bad right? I hate the stupid thing! I dropped it on the way down the stairs to the dorms and it screeched all the way down. It’s really a shitty clue what are we supp-“ before she could finish her complaints, Nicky cut her off. 

“It’s singing.” 

“What? No babes that’s a scream.”

“No Gigi the egg is singing.” Nicky repeated. Gigi looked at her as if she was crazy. “Just trust me Gi. Go under with me I promise it’s not screaming.” 

“Well you’ve never lead me astray so far but hey there’s a first time for everything.” Gigi quipped before dunking her head under. She had been completely ready for Nicky to be pranking her, but it turns out that she was completely serious. The song started over, voices joined in perfect harmony. 

“Come seek us where our voices sound,  
We cannot sing above the ground,  
And while you’re searching, ponder this:  
We’ve taken what you’ll sorely miss,  
An hour long you’ll have to look,  
And recover what we took,  
But past an hour-the prospect’s black  
Too late, it’s gone, it won’t come back.”

When the girls surfaced, they were both grinning like idiots at each other. Gigi was still in shock and disbelief that after two solid weeks of trying, she had accidentally figured it out when kissing a girl in a bath. This tournament sure was interesting. 

“Well then Chérie, I think we’ve got our clue.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m actually pretty excited for how this fic is doing. Let me know your thoughts and feelings below! I’ll try to stop writing so much angsty oneshots


	4. The Second Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second challenge is here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the love on this fic! I’m really shit at writing multi-chapter fics because I have commitment issues but that’s fine. Anyway your love keeps me writing 💞 also I’m sorry for my weird uploading schedule

“Come seek us where our voices sound” Crystal muttered, poring over pages and pages of notes about the recently discovered clue. “It wasn’t screaming underwater and instead was singing so it’s underwater.” Gigi nodded along with Crystal’s analysis. 

“Confirmed by the next line, ‘we cannot sing above the ground’” Nicky hummed. It was a stormy night in the castle, and instead of sleeping like normal and sane people, the library was inhabited after hours. In their back corner, Crystal was hunkered down in one of the high backed chairs, surrounding herself with papers, books, ink pots, and many more biscuits than needed. Nicky was in another chair with Gigi perched and sitting pretty in her lap. The two had a blanket over them and at the demands of Jaida and Heidi, kept their hands within sight at all times. Heidi, Jaida and Widow were sitting in chairs as well, complaining about the late hour and throwing anything that wasn’t bolted down at each other. The real point of interest were Jan and Jackie who had become progressively closer and closer. They had opted to sit on the floor in front of the fireplace, cuddled up like animals desperate for any shred of warmth. Gigi and Nicky had tried to poke fun at the two but were quickly put in their places by Crystal who pointed out very aptly that Gigi and Nicky had become beyond inseparable. 

“Chile it’s almost one in the morning can we please leave? We already know the important shit and I’m tired!” Jaida grumbled. Her complaint earned nods of agreement from Heidi and Widow. 

“No guys we can’t! I have to figure this out!” Crystal’s insistence was the only thing keeping any of them awake at that point. The girl had sensed the chance to help and jumped on it like a spring-loaded kangaroo. Jaida waved a hand dismissively and Crystal returned to her analysis. 

“And while you’re searching blah blah blah, something you’ll sorely miss. That’s the part that interests me the most. What are they gonna take from you?” 

“I do not know. Your guess is as good as mine.” Nicky said tiredly. Gigi reaches over and stroked Nicky’s hair causing the French girl to nuzzle into the affectionate touches. 

“I think that means you have no ideas Nicky!” Heckled Jackie from the corner. She and Jan giggled like little kids, slapping at each other’s hands in a mock fight. 

“Well at least I’m contributing to the group!” Crystal fired back “You two clueless lesbians just sit there and giggle. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to help the other useless lesbians. At least they acknowledge their feelings!” Crystal’s smile was smug as the group laughed at the two on the floor. 

“‘An hour long you’ll have to look’ that’s obvious. That last line is really ominous though. ‘But past an hour-the prospect’s black-too late, it’s gone, it won’t come back’” the room became quiet as the eight girls considered the observation. The longer they thought, the more they realized Crystal was right. They didn’t know what they would take from each champion, but considering the tournament’s reputation, they wouldn’t be surprised if it went as far as to take an innocent life in the process. 

“Well I don’t think the recovery will be the issue here Cryssie.” Said Gigi from her place on Nicky’s lap. “I’m more worried about how the fuck I’m supposed to breathe underwater for an hour.” Nicky seconded the notion vehemently. 

“Well there’s a variety of choices that I’d like to review with you, but unfortunately your dearest Doll is here and while I do love her as well, she is still technically your competition.” Said Crystal, shutting her book emphatically. 

“She’s right yet again! This never happens. Who are you and what have you done with our Crystal?” Joked Heidi. Crystal stuck her tongue out at the Gryffindor while jamming her satchel full of scribbled on parchment and dog-earred books. 

“Well while it’s lovely bullying each other, I’m tired and I need cuddles so you can all stay here if you want but Nicky and I are leaving.” Gigi pulled Nicky up from her chair and before anyone could actually say goodbye, the pair were out of the library and on their way to the dorms. 

-

“If I walk through this door and you two are inside each other, we’re gonna have a problem!” Announced Jaida, throwing the door open dramatically and striding through. Nicky hushed her harshly and threw a balled up sock at the intruder’s head. She pointed at the sleeping Gigi in her arms. Almost instantly once she had laid her head down, Gigi had fallen fast asleep on Nicky’s lap. 

“You know she’s not gonna hold back at the next challenge right? She really cares about you but she’s also a fierce competitor.” Jaida whispered. Nicky nodded sadly at the comment. She was well aware that the sleeping girl in her arms would do almost anything to beat her. She just hoped the girl would also do anything to be with her. She was in so much deeper than she intended to be. 

——~——

“HELLO HELLO HELLO AND WELCOME TO THE SECOND CHALLENGE!” Vanessa’s voice boomed out from her elevated place. Over the last week, Gigi and Nicky had studiously crammed on every type of creature they may encounter in the Black Lake, and possibilities for how to breathe. The only people who had been much help were Crystal with her Herbology knowledge, Jackie who knew just about everything and a surprise helper. A kind Ravenclaw named Sasha who Crystal theorized had always liked Gigi. 

For some ungodly reason, Raja and Tatianna had decided that the second challenge should take place at nine in the morning. Neither Gigi nor Nicky were morning people by any stretch of the imagination and the prospect of what was to come didn’t make them any more excited. From what they had devised, they would be inside the notoriously creepy and dangerous Black Lake for an hour, looking for something important to them. A morning swim in the late autumn weather that could easily turn deadly or tragic? Not really their idea of fun. 

Unfortunately however, they had entered the tournament and had to participate. The two girls sat in their rowboat along with Ivan and Tatianna. The headmasters were in one just behind them, oars propelled by magic. Gigi and Nicky sat closely, shivering violently under unreasonably thin cloaks. The uniform had been adapted from the last one into a swimsuit form. Ivan, ever the dithering idiot sat across from them, bare-chested and insistent that he row the boat himself. 

“You know,” began Nicky quietly, “while I’m thrilled at the idea of you in a swimsuit, this is not the circumstances I had envisioned.” Gigi rolled her eyes at Nicky who grinned slyly at her and shoved her lightly. They engaged in a brief shoving match that was quickly stopped when Ivan interjected. 

“If you would not mind please stop. You are rocking the boat. Though I guess it’s better than your pathetic shivering. In Bulgaria this is like summer!” The more and more he spoke (though it wasn’t a common occurrence) both Nicky and Gigi found themselves liking him less and less. 

“I’m glad you’re enjoying the weather.” Said Gigi diplomatically though through gritted teeth. Nicky squeezed her hand, confirmation that it was a good answer. 

“No I hate it. Summer is the worst season. Winter is better.” Ivan huffed. 

“Well it’s going to be winter soon so maybe that will be better for you.” It took every ounce of self control Gigi had not to levitate him and throw him out of the boat. She truly wanted to, but something told her that wouldn’t be popular with the Durmstrang visitors. The boat bumped up against the edge of the floating platforms. Tatianna stepped out and offered a hand to Nicky who gratefully accepted. The department head hauled her up and out of the oak watercraft. Nicky thanked her and turned around to help Gigi. The French girl placed her hands around Gigi’s tiny waist and effortlessly lifted her out of the boat. The French girl smiled down at the pretty girl in her arms and placed a kiss on the tip of her nose. Gigi giggled and hugged Nicky tightly. Someone cleared their throat behind them. Nicky looked up and saw Ivan who was looking down on them in a very disapproving manor. 

“She is wasted on you Doll. You are not enough to satisfy her.” Nicky bristled at the words. Her body tensed up in Gigi’s arms. Gigi sensed the change in Nicky instantly. What Ivan said was completely out of line and probably a tactic to get them both off their game but Gigi was determined not to let him get in their heads. 

“Mmm hey baby do you remember last night when you were in my bed with me? You were playing with my hair and it felt sooo good.” Gigi’s tone was laced with a lustful cadence and a hint of truth. Nicky looked down at her quizzically before catching on to what she was doing. She pulled Gigi tighter to her and peppered little kisses on her head. 

“Of course Chérie. But if you don’t win this next challenge I might have to punish you for it...” There was a subtle note of seriousness in Nicky’s tone that made Gigi’s legs feel like jelly. She wasn’t sure what Nicky meant by ‘punish her’ but she was completely sure that she wouldn’t like it. Ivan backed up with a look of disgust on his face. He turned away from the girls and walked towards the edge of the dock. He was barely out of earshot when they both broke down into fits of laughter. 

“What was that all about Nicks? You’re so ridiculous!” Gigi laughed. “You’re gonna punish me? What does that even mean?” Nicky’s eyes flashed darkly as she leaned down to whisper in Gigi’s ear. 

“You’ll have to wait and see Chérie but I hope for your sake that you win.” She withdrew from Gigi, smiling coyly. She took a step back and gave Gigi a light tap on the ass. “Good luck Gigi. I will not lose this time.”

Gigi flushed wildly, hoping people would assume it was from the cold. The two girls approached the edge of the floating dock and observed the crowd. Three tiers of platforms were on each floating dock, each one packed full of students. The commentary from Jaida and Vanessa had begun but Gigi was tuned out completely until Tatianna’s voice took over. 

“For today’s competition each student received a clue to help them prepare for this task. For today’s task each one of your champions will be retrieving something we have stolen from them. The item resides at the bottom of the lake. They will have one hour to retrieve the item which will start when the cannon fires.” Nicky gave Gigi’s hand a quick squeeze and smiled at her. The anticipation of the cannon was unbearable and after what felt like years it finally shot. 

Nicky dove straight into the water while Ivan began stuffing a green vine like plant into his mouth. Gigi recognized it as Gillyweed, a possibility that Crystal had vehemently insisted they use. The issue that had freaked Gigi out was that if for any reason she was underwater longer than an hour it wouldn’t work anymore. She didn’t expect to be under longer than the allotted time but she didn’t want to take any chances. She quickly cast a charm on herself and waited for it to form. A bubble instantly formed in the air and she guided it carefully toward her face. Once it had successfully attached itself to her face she dove in after Nicky. 

The water was a shock to her system. She knew it would be cold and had practiced with cold water by taking freezing cold baths in the Prefect’s bath but that was nothing compared to this. She tied her hair back quickly and began swimming downwards. She heard a splash from above, indicating Ivan had entered the water. She grabbed her wand from the wand holster they had been provided. 

“Lumos”

The tip of her wand lit up the dark waters around her which granted her another eight feet of vision. Her arms and legs scissored through the water, the occasional silver fish darting by her. A slimy hand gripped her leg and roughly pulled her down. She whipped around to see a Grindylow impishly grabbing her. 

“Stupify!”

A beam of red light shot from her wand that petrified the water demon and sent it sinking back towards the bottom of the lake. Soon she began hearing a melody that she thought was just in her head. She decided to move towards it and when she did the sound became louder. She couldn’t quite place it but it sounded really familiar. The closer and closer she swam, the more she began to recognize the sound. It was singing. It was the same singing as the mermaid’s in the egg! Eventually she came to a clearing and saw what looked like an underwater town. There were buildings that resembled homes and they led up to what looked like a town square. 

A massive statue of a merman stood in the center, surrounded by three floating figures. Mermaids were pointing up at her and whispering, some waving excitedly. She waved back and swam closer to the figures. The closer she got the more uneasy she felt. Something was off about the floaters. She checked her watch quickly, only to see it had stopped working. Of course it had. Just her luck. 

After another minute of swimming forward, her stomach dropped. One of the things floating had puffy green hair and an erratic style. She knew instantly who it was. Crystal Methyd was tied to a rock with two other people, her head lolling back, completely unconscious. On her left was a boy Gigi didn’t recognize, probably from Durmstrang and meant for Ivan to retrieve. Jackie was floating next to Crystal with her head resting on Crystal’s shoulder. The tips of her fingers were turning blue and both their faces were pale. Gigi swam down to the bottom and began sifting through the sand and rocks. She found an exceptionally sharp on and kicked off. She grabbed the rope and began severing it with the edge of the rock. The restraint started to fray, each thread splitting and floating away. After a few minutes of sawing at the rope it snapped and Crystal began floating upwards. Gigi grabbed her and held onto the floating girl. 

She looked around her, wondering where the others were. There had to be at least seventy five percent of the time gone, but no sign of the others. Suddenly, shadowy figure came from the dearth’s of the lake. It looked like an aquatic creature, but not one native to the area. It looked almost like...a dolphin...?”

“What the fuck is a dolphin doing down here?” Gigi said to a nearby mermaid. The half human half fish creature shrugged at her and swam away. The closer the dolphin got, the more the coloring stood out. The dolphin looked almost yellow, almost like it was blonde. It came right up to her and began tittering excitedly. Gigi’s confusion must’ve been evident and the dolphin nuzzled her. It tilted its head back and chirped, almost like it was laughing. 

It began swimming away, leaving a very puzzled Gigi. The dolphin picked up speed and was headed right towards Jackie. Gigi reached for her wand, ready to stun the mammal but stopped before she cast the spell. The dolphin bit right through the rope and turned to look at Gigi again. It threw a look of triumph accompanied with a wink at the brunette. That’s when it hit her. The dolphin was Nicky! Of course she went for a sure fire but complicated method. Transfiguring oneself was notoriously difficult and risky but Nicky had did it perfectly. 

She didn’t wait for Ivan and began kicking up towards the surface. She was almost to the top when a swarm of Grindylows attacked her. Their sharp claws dig into her legs, pulling her back down to the bottom of the lake. Gigi pushes Crystal up to the top and searches desperately for her wand. A few meters away she saw it floating in the water, slowly sinking down. She desperately tried to swim over to it but the aquatic demons were too strong. They kept ripping into her legs, dragging her further and further down. The light was almost gone when they suddenly dispersed. From the edge of her vision she saw something swimming at her. Terror paralyzed her as she imagined what it could be. 

They had always heard rumors around the castle of what really lived in the black lake but everyone was too afraid o actually go in and find out. Gigi braced for an attack but instead of feeling herself being ripped to shreds, Nicky who was still transfigured showed up with her wand. The girl spit it out of her mouth at Gigi and motioned towards the surface. The French girl was still holding Jackie under one fin and when she was sure Gigi could swim back up, she took off. 

In the time that Gigi had been trying to fight off the Grindylows she had lost track of her time and the fact that it was still a competition. She swam furiously after Nicky, not ready to lose to the other girl, but despite her best efforts Nicky broke the water first. The moment she did she turned back to her normal form, thrusting a victorious hand in the air and grinning ear to ear. Gigi surfaces soon after to see Nicky and Crystal leaning over the edge of the floating platform, offering her a hand up. She gratefully grabbed their hands and they pulled her up to the wooden planks. 

Crystal shooed her over to the medics who bandages her badly bleeding cuts and gave her a towel to wrap herself in. Another five minutes ticked by before Ivan birth through the water with his friend who looked just as bewildered as both Jackie and Crystal still did. The moment Ivan saw that the two girls had finished before him he became visibly irate. He shoved his friend off of him and ignored the hands trying to give him a blanket to warm him up. Both Gigi and Nicky had to stifle a giggle at how childish he was acting. Soon Jaida and Vanessa’s commentary returned, ready to give the scoring. 

“Alright y’all so today’s criteria is based off of how quickly they got their friend and brought them back so in third place we have Ivan from Durmstrang!” Jaida’s words were met with angry shouts from the Durmstrang crowd who clearly didn’t think Ivan should be in third even if he finished last. 

“In second we got Gigi from Hogwarts! Good job hoe but your mascara is runnin!” Vanessa received a pointed look from one of the teachers that said ‘watch your language or I’m taking house points’. The Gryffindor smiled sheepishly and joined in the applause for Gigi’s placement. Overall she would stay in first place for total points but Nicky jumped to second and Ivan dropped down to third. 

“And finally, the winner of the second challenge, with an astonishing time of just forty one minutes and seven seconds, NICKY DOLL!” The French girl stood up and waved to the crowds of students who were leaning over guard rails and applauding her. Gigi sat on the dock and clapped with the rest of the schools, marveling at Nicky’s complete turnaround from placing dead last in the previous challenge. 

——~——

“Nickyyy! Come hereee! I want cuddles!” Gigi groaned out into the dorm room. Nicky pokes her head out from their bathroom, toothbrush stuck in between her pearly white teeth. She flipped the Slytherin off and ducked back into the bathroom. Gigi gasped dramatically and hurled a pillow at the door which Nicky closed, effectively shutting down her attack. 

After a few minutes Nicky came back to the room, teeth brushed and face washed. She wait the same smile from earlier that day when she had won. Though Gigi was proud of her, she had really wanted to win. Despite having roomed with Nicky for the last few months she was still in awe of how beautiful the other girl was. Even in pajamas she looked like a model. She wore a simple baby blue camisole and a pair of navy blue shorts that could barely even be called shorts with how high they rode up on her thighs. 

Nicky sat down on the edge of Gigi’s bed which they had ended up sharing ever since the first challenge. 

“Good job today babes. Though you’re an asshole for beating me. How dare you!” Gigi teased. Nicky laughed at her and shoved her lightly which made Gigi fall in an incredibly over dramatic fashion. “Oh is that my ‘punishment my for losing to you? That was kinda lame I hoped it would be a little more hands on!” 

“Oh really? You’re feeling brave today aren’t you?” Nicky’s words took on a familiar drawl that seeped into her voice whenever Gigi gave her a chance to take control of a situation like she so frequently did. Gigi day up and looked her right in the eye, quirking an eyebrow at her roommate. Nicky crawled over towards her and slowly laid her back on their bed before swinging a leg over her and sitting on top to her. Nicky’s hands began to toy with the hem of Gigi’s shorts in a teasing way. Gigi started to breathe more heavily in anticipation of what would happen. Nicky moved her hands up, pushing Gigi’s shirt up slightly and lightly touching her skin. She moved up further and further, pausing on her ribcage and placing a feather light kiss on Gigi’s collarbone. 

Gigi felt her breath hitch at the contact which didn’t go unnoticed by Nicky, who smirked against her skin and kissed her way up Gigi’s neck. She placed kisses all over Gigi’s face before finally placing a kiss on Gigi’s lips. Gigi kisses back languidly while Nicky’s hands flew to her face, pulling her into the kiss. Their lips moved together in perfect synchronization. Nicky broke away, grinning devilishly at Gigi. Before Gigi could register what was happening Nicky began tickling her. Gigi laughed and buckled against the touches but Nicky’s positioning gave her all the power and leverage she needed to keep Gigi in place. 

“I-ah! I surrender!” Gigi gasped between laughs. 

“Say I’m the best and I’ll stop!” Nicky said, still tickling Gigi who was flailing wildly. 

“Never!”

“Are you sure? You know deep down I’m right!” 

“Alright fine fine! You’re the best!” 

“Ha!” Nicky crowed triumphantly before rolling off of Gigi and flopping down next to her. Gigi turned on her side and wrapped her arms around Nicky’s waist and her still scratched up legs through Nicky’s. Nicky wrapped her arm around Gigi and pulled her tighter against her. She placed a small kiss on the top of Gigi’s button nose, an action that had become common between them in moments of tenderness. 

“I’m giving you two ten seconds to get decent cause I heard some shit in there and y’all are nasty as fuck so fix yourselves!” A voice called through the bedroom door. Well before ten seconds had passed the door was flung open by Jaida. She had a green clay mask on and her hair was up in a bun. 

“Why the fuck do you look like an alien?” Nicky said, gesturing to the mask Jaida had applied. Gigi laughed along with Nicky while Jaida washed her face. 

“It’s called skin care you bitch. Not all of us can look like you two.” Huffed Jaida. Despite the fact that the girl had won multiple pageants as both a child and a teen, she still asserted that Gigi and Nicky were prettier. 

“Oh shut up Jai. You’re gorgeous!” 

“Lies and slander Genevieve Goode! How dare you lie to me, your bestest friend in the whole wide world?!” Jaida said, slapping her hand dramatically across her heart as if she had been mortally wounded. 

“If you’re her best friend then why was Crystal at the bottom of he lake instead of you?” Nicky’s jab made Gigi howl with laughter while Jaida sat stunned, trying to find a response. 

“You know what? I’m gonna start raising money to get leg surgery cause I can’t stand you hoes!” Jaida said even though she was laughing with them. 

“Oh my god you’re so lame. Turn off the lights I need sleep. It’s hard being better than all of you!” Nicky joked while Gigi extinguished the lights. All that was left was the spell Jaida had cast on the ceiling to show the stars and the heavy breathing from the other bed. 

“Hey Nicky?” Whispered Gigi, poking the blonde’s side. 

“Hmm?”

“Good job today. I’m really proud of you....” 

“Thank you baby. You did well too. Now get some rest or you’ll be a pain in my ass tomorrow.” Nicky gave the other girl a squeeze before nuzzling into her neck and falling into the smell of Gigi’s ever present perfume. Gigi smiled happily into the darkness. 

“I could get used to this.” She mumbles into the silent room before finally drifting off to the sound of Nicky’s small snores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I replace J.K. Rowling cause honestly I’m more iconic. Comments are my lifeblood so lmk what you think! Next chapter is just gonna be fluffy useless lesbians


	5. Snowy Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date time! This is just fluffy so cherish it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I’m advance of this is bad! I’ve had really low motivation the past couple weeks and on top of that I’m really bad at writing fluff

As the run-up to the Christmas season began, the student body were thrumming with excitement. One week before the holiday break arrived, an announcement rocked their collective plans. One particularly blustery morning at breakfast Raja stepped up to her much beloved podium and cleared her throat loudly. 

“Hello everyone! I hope you’re having a good day so far even though mornings are the truest evil. Today’s gonna be a good time cause I’m about to blow your minds! As those of you who have studied up on the lore of the Tournament you’ll already know what’s coming.” The Ravenclaw table immediately started whispering excitedly and giggling like small children. Everyone else just stared at them, puzzled at what the palpable excitement could be about. Usually they were only excited about some form of studying or measure of intelligence. 

“The Yule Ball will be happening on December Twenty fourth in Great Hall. This is a chance for all of you to let loose a little and have some fun! While it is a formal dance, you all know I don’t care too much for rules so just dress nice and don’t do anything too dangerous. Have fun getting rejected in your romantic endeavors!” Raja gave a beaming smile and walked off jauntily. The Great Hall erupted into raucous chatter. The room was immediately split into three groups of people. The people who were in a relationship or already knew they would have a date, the people who immediately began stressing about their crush, and the people who had no interest in dates. 

“Oh Chile! I’m gonna find me the FINEST man in this building!” Jaida squealed, already plotting her outfit with Gigi and Jan. Jackie and Nicky both shared nervous looks from across the table. In the midst of the loud voices and plans beginning to form the two girls snuck out of the hall. The moment they were out of earshot Nicky rounded on Jackie. 

“Ok bitch so at what point are you just going to tell Jan you’re wildly in love with her and want to have her lesbian babies?” 

“I- wait what the fuck?” Jackie stuttered “Nicky that’s not how childbirth works you can’t just...whatever thank god you’re pretty.” 

Nicky gasped, bracing herself against the wall in an exaggerated moment of drama. Anyone passing by would’ve thought she was having a heart malfunction but Jackie knew better. 

“I’m not wrong and you know it. Also I’m not in love with Jan I just think she’s very very nice to spend time with and I wanna hold her hand that’s all.” Jackie rambled, fingers fidgeting with the edge of her robes, a dead give away of her nervousness. 

“Jackie you’re almost as useless as I am! You literally just said you like her so why not tell her? She obviously likes you back so just do it!” Jackie’s eyes widened hopefully at Nicky’s observation. 

“You really think she likes me?” The Persian whispered happily. Nicky sighed heavily and threw her hands in the air. 

“Of course you idiot! Have you seen the way she looks at you? I swear you’re so dumb sometimes!” Nicky groaned exasperation evident in her body language. “Just go ask her if she wants to go to the ball with you and quit being a nerd!” 

——~——

“Gi I don’t know why you’re stressed about this! You always look amazing and Nicky is basically in love with you so just chill out and pick an outfit before we miss our time to go!” Jaida chided, already bundled up in her warm faux fur jacket. Gigi had spent the last twenty five minutes panicking over what to wear for her date with Nicky. They didn’t bring many items of clothing that weren’t their robes but Gigi was insistent that she might need forty different shirts at some point. 

At the moment she was torn between a lilac crop top with a pair of light wash skinny jeans or an orange halter top paired with black leather pants. It may have been winter but that would not stop her from looking absolutely stunning. Eventually Jaida was able to convince her to wear a sweater and choose one already. She settled on the lilac and light wash and threw on her Slytherin Quidditch hoodie. 

Jaida shooed her out of the dorms and back up the stairs to meet up with the rest of the group. Jan, Jackie, Widow, Heidi, Crystal and Nicky were all standing in a circle just inside the massive doors to he castle. Jan noticed them first and bounced over excitedly. 

“Guys! It’s snowing outside! Isn’t that awesome?!” The Gryffindor looked like a small child who had been turned loose in a candy shop. Hopefully the others would keep her away from Honeyduke’s because it was entirely possible that she could go on a sugar high later. Gigi’s eyes were immediately drawn toward Nicky who waved at her happily. The French woman sauntered over and wrapped an arm around Gigi’s waist, pulling her in for a quick kiss. The group came together in a collective chorus of ‘awwwww!’ and a ‘get a room!’ from Widow. Gigi blushed at the attention while Nicky cackled with Crystal and Heidi, giving the latter a high five. 

Eventually Jaida was able to corral the friend group out the door and down into Hogsmead. The walk down to the small town was full of laughter and snowfall. Crystal hit Gigi in the back of the head with a snowball and when the prefect tried to retaliate she slipped on the icy ground. 

“Geege I will never understand how you’re so clumsy but you’re so good at Quidditch and doing so well in the tournament!” Crystal teased while helping her best friend up. Gigi rolled her eyes and pushed Crystal into a snowbank where the girl began making snow angels. Somehow they made it into town without anyone dying or getting lost in the snow. Once they arrived the group decided to split off into smaller groups. Jackie got pulled away by Jan towards Honeyduke’s with Jaida hot on their heels, shouting about how Jan shouldn’t have rights. Heidi and Crystal scampered off to Zonko’s Joke Shop with Widow following to insure they didn’t burn the shop to the ground, which had left Gigi and Nicky together, standing outside in the cold. 

“So what do you recommend we do Chérie?” 

“Um well I’m really cold so maybe we could go get some Butterbeer? It’s super good and The Hog’s Head is right there.” Gigi pointed to a rowdy but welcoming looking pub just up the street. 

“Sounds good! Do they have croissants?” If Nicky hadn’t been so genuine then Gigi would’ve laughed at her for asking. 

“No babe they do not have croissants. You’re not in France anymore. Most places don’t have croissants. I know this is a shocking revelation that we’ve been over multiple times now.” Gigi said solemnly putting a hand on Nicky’s shoulder before busting out into laughter. Nicky rolled her eyes and swatted at Gigi before confidently walking off. Gigi laughed again and trotted after her. 

Nicky pulled the door to the pub open and bowed deeply, ushering Gigi through. The Slytherin pushed Nicky lightly, amused by her antics. Nicky slid through the crowd to finally a table while Gigi squeezed her way to the front. She flagged down the woman working the bar who smiled wildly and ran over. 

“Hey bitch it’s been forever! I heard you entered the TriWizard Tournament! Hows that going?” The woman reached over the bar and pulled Gigi into a hug. The Boar’s Head was run by a couple named Bianca and Adore who were both Slytherin alumni. Adore tended to work the bar as she did now while Bianca worked behind the scenes since she couldn’t go two minutes without insulting a customer. Adore was Bianca’s polar opposite, bubbly and excitable and always ready to socialize with people though she was a little slow sometimes. Bianca was sweet once you got to know her in an odd way. She had a sharp wit and an even sharper tongue. She was known for being ready with a scathing insult at any point in a conversation. 

“It’s going pretty well so far! I’m still alive so that’s already better than I expected!” Gigi laughed, rooting around in her pockets for her wallet. “Can I get two butterbeers please?” Adore nodded and set off down the bar, filling two pint mugs with the foaming drink. Gigi slid a few coins across the wooden counter but Adore waved her off. 

“Just go win the tournament. You know, honoring Slytherin or whatever Bianca would say.” Adore said before wandering off to the kitchen to do god knows what. Gigi grinned and grabbed the mugs before navigating through the busy pub. Nicky had found a table all the way in the back right corner, as far away from the bustling chaos around the bar itself. The French woman flagged down her date with a dazzling grin. Gigi smiled back and wiggles her way through the crowds toward her. She sat down on the wooden chair and slid a mug over to Nicky who immediately took a massive sip. 

“This is fully one of the best things I have ever tasted in my whole life!” Nicky said in awe, staring at the cup in her hands as if it held all the answers to life. Gigi couldn’t help but laugh at how cute Nicky looked just staring at the beverage. 

“What? Is there something on my face?” Nicky frowned, brushing around her mouth. Gigi grabbed her hand and giggled, rolling her eyes affectionately. 

“Yeah you’ve got something right there.” She said, leaning in and placing a kiss on Nicky’s nose. The French woman blushed and looked away. Gigi decided that flustered Nicky was likely in her top three favorites sides of Nicky. They spent the next hour talking about their families and their lives outside of school. Gigi learned that Nicky had moved around a lot as a kid, spending time in Morocco and The Caribbean as a child. She also learned that Nicky had a sister and a fascination with a genre of muggle television called anime. Gigi shared about her family and her ambitions to become a designer after graduating school. Once their mugs were drained the snow had lightened up a little bit. 

“What else is in this town other than amazing drinks?” Nicky inquired, looking out the window at the snow covered rooftops. Gigi broke into a huge grin and grabbed Nicky’s hand. She tugged her out of The Boar’s Head, waving goodbye to Adore who was back at the bar. 

“Ok the first place I wanna take you is Honeyduke’s!” Both Nicky and Gigi shared a massive sweet tooth and the Slytherin knew the candy shop would be the perfect place to take Nicky next. Nicky allowed herself to be pulled through the street, snow crunching under their feet. Gigi’s hand was could in hers but her face was warm. 

The sweets shop was a bright spot amongst the black and brown buildings and the dusting of snow. The teal and bubblegum pink sign swayed lightly in the wind. When they opened the door the little bell above it jingled and a warm gust of sugary air washed over them. Nicky’s face immediately lit up as she surveyed the expanse of the shop. The shelves were full of every type of candy and chocolate imaginable. Jars of gum balls and jelly beans lined a whole wall and on the opposite wall was chocolates. Suckers, cotton candy, sour candies, licorice and so much more stood in front of the pair. 

“You bitch!” Nicky gasped, “Why didn’t you take me here first?!” She grinned at Gigi before running away to find a bag to put all her purchases in. Within five minutes Nicky had acquired at least three pounds of candy and Gigi was astounded at how quickly her date could move. 

“Hey babe I don’t want to be a spoil sport but you’re gonna be sick if you eat this all...” Gigi said, eyeing the rapidly filling bag. Nicky looked up at Gigi from where she was crouching and examining the chocolate frogs. Nicky looked like a child that had just been reprimanded, eyes wide and lip jutted out. 

“Yeah but I need it! I don’t know when the next time I can come back is!” Nicky reasoned while trying to subtly grab as many chocolate frogs as she could. Gigi felt her heart swell at Nicky’s cute expression. She sighed heavily and crouched down to help Nicky load up the oversized bag of candy. 

By the time the Hogwarts students had to return to the castle Nicky and Gigi had filled two massive bags with candy. Did it take most of the money Nicky and Gigi had brought from home? Yes. Did either of them mind? No not at all. 

Jan, Heidi and Crystal were riding sugar highs and were trying to get Widow-who was having absolutely none of it-to eat a candy that would enlarge her ears. Jackie and Jaida watched the three’s sugar-fueled mania with tentative amusement. The walk back up to the castle was christened with Crystal slipping on a patch of ice and taking out Nicky and Gigi, who were just trying to enjoy each other’s company, in her fall. The whole group laughed so hard that their sides hurt and they were bent over and breathless. 

Eventually they were able to get back to the school in one piece and they decided to head to the Gryffindor common room. 

“Actually if you guys don’t mind I’m gonna go change since SOMEONE can’t walk.” Gigi said, shooting a sheepish looking Crystal a glare. 

“Sorry Geege! It’s not my fault I’m clumsy!” Crystal laughed, dark brown eyes twinkling with her signature cheeriness. 

“I’m going to go too. My clothing is all wet.” Nicky chimed in.

“Ok well the password is Broadway so just tell the Fat Lady I said it was ok for you guys to come in!” Jan said excitedly. Prefects were in charge of choosing passwords that would be hard to guess but Jan’s were anything but. All you would have to do to get a pretty good read on what it could be would be talk to her once. Despite the fact that Heidi was prefect not Jan, Jan ended up choosing most of the passwords. The rest of the group began the long climb up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower, leaving the pair behind. 

The walk down the stairs to the Slytherin dorm was oddly quiet. Gigi snuck a glance over at Nicky who looked like she was deep in thought. She decided not to interrupt the blonde’s pensive state and let the silence be. The second the door of their room shut Nicky turned to Gigi. 

“Can I ask you something?” Nicky blurted out suddenly. Gigi was slightly taken aback at the nervousness in Nicky’s voice. She nodded, watching Nicky shifting her weight anxiously. 

“I really like you Gigi and I know we both attend different schools and it would be hard to do but I feel like if I don’t ask then I’m wasting an opportunity I want.” Nicky said, taking hold of Gigi’s hands and looking her in the eye. “Genevieve Goode will you be my girlfriend?” Gigi stood there for a moment, frozen in shock. She had never thought Nicky would actually want to date her because of the distance and the fact that Nicky didn’t seem like the type to commit. 

“Fuck I’m sorry I shouldn’t have asked. It’s just that you said yes to a date and I just thought-“ Gigi cut Nicky’s rambling off by pulling her forward by the front of her sweater and kissing her deeply. The brunette put all her emotions into the kiss, hoping Nicky would feel how badly she wanted to be with her. Nicky’s arms found her waist and lifted her up and pushing her back against the stone wall behind them. Gigi immediately wrapped her legs around Nicky, pulling her in closer to her. Nicky pulled Gigi’s hair roughly, something the French woman had begun to love doing because elf the way Gigi reacted. The guttural moan that Gigi let our would’ve been embarrassing if she wasn’t so happy. Nicky’s mouth attached to the column of Gigi’s neck, creating hickeys all over. She pulled back after a minute, happy with her work. Gigi places another kiss on Nicky’s lips before resting their foreheads against each other. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted you to ask me that babe.” Gigi breathed heavily. Nicky’s grin mirrored hers, wide and dumb looking. 

“So I guess you’ll go to The Yule Ball with me then?” Nicky asked hopefully. Gigi tapped her chin, pretending to think long and hard about the proposal. 

“Yeah I suppose I could maybe clear a few minutes of my schedule to dance with you.” Gigi teased before kissing Nicky again. 

——~——

“Can you two tell time?” Crystal shouted when the pair finally arrived in the Gryffindor common room. “It’s been like an hour!” 

“Time is a social construct designed to keep people complacent in the wishes of the higher ups.” Nicky quipped smugly. Crystal raised an eyebrow, looking at them both disbelief written all over her face. 

“Uh huh yeah that’s definitely why Geege has a fatass hickey on her neck and is wearing one of your sweaters.” Crystal said, victoriously returning to her game of chess with Jackie who was absolutely destroying the Hufflepuff. Gigi blushes wildly, immediately snatching the compact mirror Jan was using to touch up her makeup. 

“Nicky!” Gigi whined, “That’s so dark!” Nicky shrugged, obviously proud of her work and not even remotely sorry about it. 

“It’s not that bad.” Nicky reasoned even though she knew it was glaringly obvious. 

“Hate to break it to you gorge but that’s beyond dark. Can I get my mirror back?” Jan called from her chair next to Jackie. Gigi tossed the small mirror back with a huff. 

“You’re lucky I like you so much.” Gigi muttered before going over to try to help Crystal salvage some of the chess game. Turns out that it was completely useless because as smart as Gigi was, she was almost as obscenely bad at the game as Crystal. Nicky walked over and settled in behind Gigi, cuddling up to her girlfriend. She ruffled Gigi’s raven hair, affectionately cooking every time Gigi did something to help prolong Crystal’s inevitable defeat. 

“Y’all are so nasty!” Heidi shouted. Jaida and Widow seconded the sentiment by booing the couple and Jaida even tossing an empty box at their heads. Gigi shrieked in surprise and nearly fell off her chair. Nicky stuck her tongue out and flipped off the trio who were cackling at Gigi’s reaction to the flying cardboard. Her friends were chaotic and wild sometimes but they all knew that non of them would change it for the world. Hopefully the world wouldn’t change it for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that will tide you over for a while cause I am going on vacation with my girlfriend for the weekend and won’t be writing! Also do you guys want your smut next chapter or the last one?


	6. The Yule Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the Yule Ball and some ~extra curricular activities~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda short but I’m working on like four things rn and I feel like I made up for it with smut

The night of The Yule Ball was stuffed full of nerves and excitement all around the castle. Everyone had spent the last couple weeks of classes doing anything but paying attention and eventually the professors just gave up. They had a once daily extra lesson that was created for the purpose of teaching them formal dance. Nicky was a natural which was great because Gigi was anything but. Every time she tried to get the steps right she either stumbled or stepped on Nicky’s feet. The French woman was very patient but the rest of their friends heckled Gigi to hell and back. 

“Why the fuck you look like a giraffe?” Jaida would shout. 

“Have you ever walked before Geege? It’s _really_ not that complicated!” Crystal called out, cackling with Heidi and Jaida. Gigi flipped them off and ignored them. By the time the day of the dance actually arrived the brunette could actually get through the Waltz without murdering Nicky’s toes or falling on her face. Heidi called it a Christmas miracle and honestly she wasn’t far off from the truth. 

Jaida, true to her word had found the most attractive boy in the school and gotten him to ask her out. His name was Henry and he was a seventh year Hufflepuff. He was such a sweetheart and everyone couldn’t help but love him. He was tall, at least six foot four and had pretty black hair that flopped over in his eyes. He was half black, a quarter white and a quarter Asian and the pair was as Heidi had affectionately dubbed them, “Highly melinated and favored”. Heidi and Widow decided to go together as friends and Crystal bashfully accepted an invitation from a fifth year Hufflepuff named Lux. The girl was half fairy and half human, making her small and delicate but incredibly enchanting to look at. Her features were sharp and angular but in a soft way that made her intimidatingly pretty. 

Jackie had finally plucked up the courage to ask Jan after she saw the girl being harassed in the hallway by some random boy. He had wanted to take her to the ball but Jan was vehemently denying him which he didn’t take well. He was yelling at her and sneering while the Gryffindor looked like a kicked puppy who was about to cry. It made Jackie’s blood boil to see anyone treating Jan like that and she stormed over and shoved the guy away. He had tried again to get near Jan but the stoney look the Persian gave him finally scared him off. Jan had thanked her profusely and asked what she could do to repay her. Jackie had blurted out that she wanted to take Jan to the ball in an uncharacteristically nervous way. The energetic girl was stunned and Jackie was worried she had read the signals wrong and immediately began wildly apologizing. 

Jan huffed in annoyance and grabbed the brunette’s face and kissed her in the middle of the hall. Jackie was so surprised that she stood there like an idiot, eyes wide in shock for a moment before kissing Jan back. When the rest of their friends heard the story they were a chorus of affectionate noises and Heidi handing over a galleon to Crystal who was triumphantly crowing about her victory in a bet that had apparently been made. 

——~——

At the moment, Jaida and Gigi were sitting together in the bathroom, doing each other’s nails and excitedly talking about their plans for the night. 

“Chile I’m surprised you and Nicky haven’t fucked each other’s brains out yet!” Jaida cackled,making Gigi blush violently and slap her friend’s thigh. 

“ _Maybe_ we would’ve if you didn’t hang around so much! Don’t you have anywhere else to be? Like _literally_ anywhere else?” Gigi huffed. Jaida flipped her off and finished applying her makeup. She snapped the compact mirror shut and turned to her best friend. 

“Whatever you say bitch but if we don’t hurry up we’re gonna miss y’all’s first dance!” Gigi gasped and finished swiping on her lipstick. She tossed it into her small clutch and teetered after Jaida towards the great hall. The first dance of the ball was always done by the Champions of the schools and their dates. Gigi had been nervous about dancing in front of the whole school but Nicky assured her she would do amazing. The dull roar of the mass of students got progressively louder as Gigi and Jaida neared the Great Hall. 

Jaida immediately spotted her date and made her way through the throngs of formally dressed students to him. Gigi looked around for Nicky for a minute before spotting the girl staring at her with her mouth hanging open. The French woman wore a beautiful gown with yards of fluffy tule. The skirt was cream colored and had little black flecks. The top was strapless and hugged her chest perfectly, made of black leather with a few cutouts along her midriff and an open back. 

Gigi herself wore a red velvet dress she had designed earlier in the year. It exposed her collarbones and shoulders, the neckline dipping to show the slightest bit of cleavage. It was form fitting and the Slytherin knew she looked good. She wore a small golden choker with intricate engravings and white gloves that went up to her elbows. The look was completed by her signature flawless makeup and a pair of small golden hoop earrings. Her hair was pinned up in an updo that left some of her hair flowing down her back and piled some on top of her head. The room seemed quieter as she descended the grand staircase, hand on the banister like the cliche muggle movies that Jan loved so much after Crystal had showed her one. The crowd parted around her as she made her way over to Nicky. The blonde’s expression was still shocked but at least she’d closed her mouth. 

“Hey...” Gigi whispered when she got to Nicky. The other woman’s eyes were very obviously taking their time looking at her. Gigi felt warm under the gaze that radiated nothing but admiration and awe. 

“Hey yourself...merde Chérie you look beautiful...” Nicky murmured, pulling Gigi into a quick kiss. The prefect smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Nicky’s waist. A cacophony whistles and gagging sounds came from behind them and the girls looked over to see their friends walking over. Crystal looked probably the most aggressively Crystal that Gigi had ever seen her look. She had a pale blue suit with an atrocious ruffled ascot and a pink corsage. Lux wore a matching pale blue dress with pink detailing and an adorable smile, little pink hearts dotting her cheeks and one on the top of her nose. 

Heidi had gone with a floor length purple gown that sparkled beautifully under the lights. Widow wore a form fitting black dress with red designs that looked like the shape that resides on the back of her namesake arachnid. Jan had a massive grey dress that easily took up the standing room of four people. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and she was beaming at Jackie, who looked happier than Gigi had ever seen her. The Persian was wearing a beautiful blue grey caftan that flowed around her like water and a hijab around her black hair. 

Before Gigi could comment on how amazing her friends all looked, Raja was herding the students into the hall. Nicky, Gigi, Ivan an his date, some girl from Beauxbatons were held back for the Champion’s walk through. It was a few minutes before the doors swung open for them to reveal the students and teachers lined up along a red carpet and looking at them expectantly. Nicky and Gigi walked in first, hand and hand while Ivan and the girl with him followed just behind. The Champions made their way up the aisle to the front of the Great Hall which had been converted into a dance floor. The orchestra on stage readied their instruments and began to play an upbeat waltz. 

Nicky took hold of Gigi’s waist, taking the lead in the dance. Gigi placed her hand on Nicky’s shoulder and entwined their hands together. Nicky moved around with such confidence and ease that all Gigi had to do was follow her around. The brunette could feel all the eyes on them, both jealous, appreciative, judgmental, and happy. 

“Hey don’t think about them. It’s just us baby.” Nicky whispered to Gigi. Nicky’s intuitiveness never ceased to amaze Gigi who felt that the blonde always knew the perfect thing to say to her at just the right times. She nodded and leaned into Nicky’s embrace. Not long after, Raja and Raven entered the dance which signaled to everyone else that the first dance was over and they could join in. The music switched from classical to some annoyingly happy pop song as more students joined in. 

After a few more minutes of music the pair decided to take a break. Nicky broke away to grab them some drinks and Gigi settled into a chair along the edges of the room. The Great Hall was always beautiful but the house elves and teachers had really gone all out this time. Large ice sculptures of various animals both magical and not lined the room. The massive Christmas tree stood front and center decked out in tinsel, ornaments and candies. A fake dusting of snow fell continuously from the ceiling and glowing orbs of white light replaced candles as a light source. It was a few minutes before Gigi spotted Nicky through the crowd and waved excitedly at her date. Nicky grinned her adorably lopsided grin and made her way back to Gigi. 

“Are you having fun yet Chérie?” Nicky asked, handing Gigi a crystal cup of red punch. 

“Mhm! It’s so pretty here and you’re not bad either.” Nicky snorted and took a sip of the punch. 

“Come on, let’s go dance.” Nicky said, downing the rest of her glass and holding her hand out for Gigi to take. The brunette smiled and nodded before draining her cup and grabbing Nicky’s hand. The French girl pulled her into the crowd and the two danced to the music together, both feeling that they were happier than they had ever been. 

After a few more hours of dancing with both Nicky and her friends Gigi’s feet had begun to ache. 

“I’m gonna sit for a few minutes.” Gigi shouted to Nicky, trying to make herself audible over the loud music. Nicky nodded and gave her a thumbs up before returning to dancing with Jackie like absolute dorks. A couple more songs passed by before Gigi was ready to return to the dance floor. She scanned the room to find where either Nicky or her friends were but she felt her heart drop into her stomach. Just to the side of the dance floor was Nicky who was looking more than a little uncomfortable and Aquaria who was anything but. 

The younger girl was leaning forward into Nicky and smiling in a blatantly flirty manor. The younger Slytherin was swirling her long black hair around her finger and giggling, eyeing Nicky in an almost predatory way. Nicky was so polite both via nature and nurture that she would never tell the girl to fuck off like she so clearly wanted to. The French girl was laughing now but the awkwardness seemed to be gone. The smile reached her eyes and her body language had relaxed slightly. Gigi felt her emotions rising and she rose to her feet with a start, seething with anger. She stalked across the room towards the two, her anger fighting with her jealousy for dominance. 

_‘How dare Aquaria try something like this?! Doesn’t she have any shame whatsoever?_ ’ She thought to herself, fists balling at her sides. She reached the pair in moments, fueled by her annoyance. 

She put her hand on the taller woman’s shoulder, causing her date to turn around and relief to wash over her face. Gigi’s face however stayed in a hardened mask. She shot Aquaria a glare that could’ve set something on fire but the girl just smiled back though it was undeniably fake. Gigi wrapped her arms around Nicky’s shoulders and tucked herself into her side. She placed a quick kiss on Nicky’s cheek before turning back to the other Slytherin. 

“Hello Aquaria...”

“Hello Gigi. Nicky and I were just talking! It turns out we get along quite well!” Aquaria said, a hint of malice and mischief peeking through. Nicky bristled slightly and Gigi rolled her eyes. 

“Fantastic. I’m so glad you see how amazing my _girlfriend_ is.” Gigi put extra emphasis on the title which made Aquaria retract slightly.

_“Anyways,”_ Gigi started, turning back to Nicky, “let’s get out of here babe.” Both Nicky’s and Aquaria’s eyes widened slightly at Gigi’s request. “It’s been _such_ a long night and you look _so_ good. I need you to come fuck me really well like only you can.” Nicky blushed wildly and nodded. Gigi bit her lip and slowly looked Nicky up and down. From behind them Aquaria scoffed and stormed away, attempt thwarted. Both Gigi and Nicky breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed. 

“Sorry about that Chérie. She caught me off guard and I didn’t want to be rude.” 

“Don’t worry babe I could tell. Besides you could never cheat on me! All of _this_ is just irreplaceable!” Gigi laughed, motioning to her body. Nicky laughed along with her, fondness taking over her features. 

“Don’t joke about me getting to fuck you though, it’s not fair to get me all worked up with that idea!” Nicky sighed. Gigi quirked an eyebrow and stared Nicky down. She took hold of the blonde’s face and pulled her down into a kiss. When they broke apart Gigi leaned up to whisper in her girlfriend’s ear. 

“Who said I was kidding?” Gigi smiled. “Come on babe I want you to absolutely _ruin_ me.” Nicky sucked in a breath and took Gigi by the hand, dragging the brunette out of the room behind her. 

——~——

The moment the door shut Gigi found her back against the wall and Nicky’s hands all over her. The blonde’s mouth found hers and she kissed her passionately. Gigi felt Nicky’s tongue swipe over her bottom lip and she parted her lips slightly, granting the other girl access. Her partner immediately licked into her mouth and held her closer. Gigi tugged at Nicky’s dress and the woman broke away. 

“Unzip me Chérie...” Nicky turned, exposing the zipper to Gigi who carefully unzipped it with trembling hands. The moment the zipper was undone Nicky was shedding the dress and tossing it to the side. She rounded on Gigi, eyes ablaze. The brunette blushed and slowly began to unzip her own dress, letting it fall to the ground. She stood before Nicky in a lacy white bra and panty set that she had put on in hopes of this moment. Nicky had a similar pair of undergarments but in black. 

“You planned for this didn’t you Chérie?” Nicky laughed, eyes raking over Gigi’s exposed skin. Gigi nodded silently, walking over to where Nicky stood. She grabbed onto Nicky’s face and pulled her into a searing kiss. Nicky lifted her up and Gigi wrapped her legs around the French girl’s waist. Nicky backed them up onto her bed, carefully setting her girlfriend down. Gigi’s hair had slipped out from its position on top of her head a while ago. It fanned out around her like a dark halo and Nicky could do nothing but observe her affectionately. Gigi sat up, arms propped up behind her and she stared right back at Nicky.

“What are you waiting for Nicky? I’m right here. It’s all for you baby.” Gigi said sensually, hands trailing over her own body. Nicky surged down and pinned her hands above her head, straddling the smaller girl. Gigi gasped lightly, rocking her hips up into Nicky to try to gain some sort of friction. Nicky gave her a glare that said every thing it needed to for the girl to still her hips. 

“All for me huh? Is that so princess? What a good girl.” Nicky hummed before attaching her lips to Gigi’s neck and sucking the skin into her mouth. Gigi gasped at the slight jolt of pain and carded her hands through Nicky’s sleek blonde hair. The French woman immediately grabbed her wrists and pulled them back over her head again, reminding Gigi of her position. She released the pale skin with a ‘pop’ and admired her work. The skin was already turning a deep purple and would surely be even darker by the time morning rolled around. 

Nicky let her hands travel down Gigi’s body, ghosting across her collarbones and her neck before gently squeezing her waist. She lightly palmed Gigi’s breasts before unclasping the girl’s bra and tossing it across the room. Her underwear quickly followed and Nicky sucked in a deep breath. Gigi was laid out in front of her, now entirely nude and already looking completely fucked out. Her lips were kiss swollen and her eyes were heavy and hooded. Nicky dove back down and immediately took one of Gigi’s nipples into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around her hard bud while lightly tweaking the other nipple between her fingers, earning her a deep moan from the girl beneath her. 

“Oh _fuck_ Nicky you feel so good, please I need more!” Gigi moaned, fingers finding their way down Nicky’s back leaving long red scratches that wouldn’t disappear for a while. Nicky gathered a fistful of Gigi’s long black hair and yanked it back forcefully which elicited a small yelp and moan. The pain caused her to arch her back further into Nicky’s touches and mouth. The French girl began leaving a trail of small hickeys along Gigi’s collarbones like a necklace before making her way down her stomach. Her nails dragged slowly down Gigi’s taught abdominal muscles causing them to twitch sporadically under them. She trailed open mouthed kisses down her partner’s navel and just at the edge of her hip bones. She looked up at Gigi with dilated pupils and lust. The Slytherin swallowed thickly and nodded, making Nicky smile darkly. 

Nicky scooted down, drawing level with her partner’s cunt. Instead of immediately making contact like Gigi had hoped she simply hovered just in front of where her girlfriend wanted her most. The girl felt her legs shudder with anticipation of what was to come for her. 

“Babe please,” Gigi whined “Don’t tease me!” 

“Why shouldn’t I Chérie?” Nicky grinned devilishly, now sucking even more hickeys onto Gigi’s hip bones. “Come on pretty girl, tell me what you want.”

“Don’t make me say it please!” Gigi blushed, looking away. She felt Nicky’s presence draw away and her eyes shot open in panic. 

“Wait no!”

“Well if you don’t tell me what you want Chérie then I cannot help you.” Nicky drawled, feigning disinterest. Gigi groaned and decided to swallow her pride. She clambered rather gracelessly into Nicky’s lap and connected their lips in a needy kiss. She grinded down against Nicky who moaned at the action. 

“Fuck me.” She said breathlessly. Eyes wide with need and her chest heaving. Without warning Nicky sank two fingers into Gigi’s pussy causing the girl to gasp and fall forward into her arms, balance temporarily lost. Nicky smirked and laid the girl back in the bed. She slowly pumped her fingers in an out of Gigi, thumb slowly circling her clit in teasingly wide motions. The brunette desperately pushed her hips against Nicky’s thrusts as she chased down her release. 

_“Fuck_ you’re so gorgeous baby. So, so beautiful.” Nicky praised, a fond grin taking over her face. Gigi hummed happily and kissed Nicky. She continued riding the blonde’s fingers with vigor, soft noises of pleasure falling from her lips. Nicky scissored her fingers, making Gigi feel even fuller than before. Nicky adjusted her wrist and added a third finger. Gigi felt her eyes roll back in her head when Nicky’s thumb brushed directly over her aching clit. 

“ _Fuck_ Nicky...feels _so good_...” Gigi groaned into Nicky’s neck where she had buried her head. Nicky grinned and slid back down the girl’s body. She looked directly into Gigi’s blue eyes and laid the flat of her tongue against Gigi’s clit. Gigi’s head rolled back and a loud moan ripped from her throat. Her hips buckled into Nicky’s fingers and licks in such a desperate manor she was sure if she could see herself she’d be embarrassed. Nicky tightened her grip on Gigi’s hips to try to keep her still but even then the girl was still hard to contain. 

Nicky felt Gigi beginning to approach her orgasm so she sped up her thrusts, knuckles catching on the girl’s entrance with each movement. Gigi was clinging to Nicky’s body like she would die if the two were separated. What used to be moans and lustful words had devolved into needy whines. 

“Come on pretty girl,” Nicky encouraged “cum for me Chérie.” All it took was a final direct press of her thumb to Gigi’s clit and a few more thrusts to send the brunette over the brink. Her hips bucked up high, frozen in place. Nicky fucked her through her high, each movement creating more jolts of pleasure. Finally Gigi’s body flopped back against the sheets. She was sweaty and smelled like sex but Nicky was sure she’d never seen anything more beautiful. Gigi looked absolutely ruined, covered in hickeys and her own slick, hair messy and eyes heavy. 

“Je t'aime Chérie, get some rest.” Nicky hummed, affectionately petting Gigi’s hair. She hadn’t registered the admission of love and Gigi hadn’t seemed to either. The brunette shook her head adamantly. 

“No I’m not a pillow princess! Let me take care of you!” Gigi insisted through a yawn. Nicky laughed and wrapped her arms around her partner who laid her head on her chest. 

“Do not worry Chérie. Another time. For now just sleep right okay?” Gigi nodded sleepily while Nicky petted her hair. Her eyelids were heavy and the soothing touches of her girlfriend made her even more aware of how tired she was. 

“Hey Nicks?” 

“Yeah?”

“I love you too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe the next chapter is the last one! The support and love on this fic has been amazing💞


	7. The Final Task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final challenge of the tournament has arrived!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all this is your only warning that this chapter does have violence, blood and a nasty little plot twist! I’m actually quite proud of this and I wanna say a huge thank you to everyone who supported this shit show! Without further ado, please enjoy the final chapter in which my angsty brain reigns supreme and I play with your feelings💞💞💞~ Moon

January brought the new year, February brought an unexpected onslaught of snow and March displayed an impressively consistent rain. By April, spring was in full force, birds chirping happily in the mornings and flowers blooming everywhere. The heat snuck into May and by June both Nicky and Gigi could barely withstand the anticipation of the final task. It had been nearly six months since the last competition and both girls were more than ready to finish the tournament. Between their end of year testing and the persistent warm weather, patience was beginning to wear thin. 

While Gigi and Nicky reigned supreme as objectively the most attractive couple in the school, two others rivaled them for the title of most adorable. Jackie had finally gotten over her fear of asking Jan to be her girlfriend and Crystal had been dating Lux since the night after the ball. Jackie and Jan were practically stitched together. At any point you could find the two of them either cuddling, kissing or giggling like small children. Crystal and Lux weren’t much better but at least they weren’t constantly attached to each other. They were a different kind of cute, more like watching a baby giraffe learning to walk; awkward and innocent but completely precious. It felt like something was slightly off with the whimsical couple but nobody addressed it. 

It was a bright sunny morning when Raja finally pulled Gigi aside and informed her that in just three days time the final challenge would happen. The student felt both relief at knowing at long last when the tournament would conclude, but she also felt an oddly lonely feeling start to set in. She knew Nicky would have to go back to France for her final year of schooling and the thought alone tore her heart to shreds. As much as she loved Nicky, she wasn’t sure of her ability to handle a long distance relationship or if the blonde would even want to try. She lost a considerable amount of sleep over it that night despite the fact that Nicky was very much still there and slept in her bed, holding her like her life depended on it. 

_2 days before the final challenge_

During what felt like an especially long Divination class with Professor Oddly, a familiar face peaked up from the trap door in the floor that served as an entrance and exit. Nicky clambered up through the floor and smiled brightly at Gigi before turning to the professor. 

“Pardon the intrusion Professor but Headmaster Raja has requested that Gigi and I report to her office and I was sent to retrieve her!” Nicky explained, excitedly rocking back and forth on her feet. The bald woman gave her signature deep throaty laugh and wiggled her fingers at Gigi. The prefect smiled gratefully and snatched up her book bag, stuffing her quill, ink pot and parchment into it hastily before waving goodbye to Crystal and Lux. 

“Be careful out there girls. That place is no good for any of us.” The teacher spoke slowly, eyes beginning to darken. The class began to murmured loudly and stared at the professor with curiosity. Most students thought Divination was bullshit and took it for an easy A, but there was something different about Professor Oddly. A rumor dogged her in the school that she wasn’t a hack and that from time to time when a direct and dangerous threat was presented, she would enter a trance-like state. The only ones who had seen in that Gigi had spoken to were a group of seventh years three years back who looked scared of the memory. 

_“It was the creepiest thing I’ve ever seen.”_ Alexis had told her. Another girl named Mariah voiced her agreements and shuddered slightly. 

_“Her eyes went all glazed and black and she was talking but her mouth wasn’t moving. It kinda just hung open like a snake about to attack...”_ a friendly Hufflepuff named Manila had said. The moment stuck out to Gigi because the trio of girls were normally poised and perfect, everything Gigi strived to be when she became a prefect. The hushed whispers in the stuffy Divination classroom died down when Professor Oddly began shifting. Her back hunched and her head lolled back, mouth open in a terrifying frozen grin. After a few seconds her head fell forward to reveal completely black eyes. Even the whites of her eyes were now the same pitch black as Gigi’s hair. 

_“When you enter please beware, you’re surely in for quite a scare_

_Tricks are hidden but no treats, to accomplish this you must achieve great feats_

_Girl with skin so pale, and another, who lives her life to no avail_

_You will lose before you can win, to find your salvation, look within.”_

The teacher was staring directly at Gigi who stood there stunned. She had heard about and read plenty about prophecies and how once they were spoken there was no undoing them, but she never expected to be on the receiving end of one. And certainly not such an ominous one at that. The professor’s body contorted again, arms crossing and hands slammed onto her desk. She gasped loudly and then passed out on the floor. Nicky immediately grabbed Gigi and turned her away from the scene but the panicked screams of her classmates conveyed the gravity of the situation. Nicky ushered Gigi down the trap door ladder and onto the stone staircase below. Another student followed them, staring at Gigi in bewilderment before he rushed off to find the nearest adult to help. 

“What the fuck was that?” 

“I have no idea Chérie, but it didn’t sound good. Come on we don’t have time to think about this now.” Nicky said before lacing her fingers into Gigi’s and walking away. The walk through the halls to Raja’s office was somewhat awkward. Gigi was still slightly panicked and Nicky was mulling over the collapsed teacher’s words in her mind. 

‘ _What could she mean by “You will lose before you can win, to find your salvation, look within_ ”?’ She wondered silently. The moment had left her shaken as well but she was determined not to show it and to be the one to comfort Gigi. A few minutes of walking brought them to the large statue of a Griffin that served as the gateway to the Headmaster’s office. 

“Bongos.” Nicky said to the statue. It sprung to life and turned around, parting its massive stone wings and granting them access to the staircase. They walked up and knocked thrice on the large wooden door at the top of the stairs. It swung open almost immediately to reveal an oddly dressed Raja. The woman was always slightly eccentric and had an amazing eye for fashion which Gigi admired but this, this was horrid. A loud yellow jumpsuit with blue and red plaid paired with a floral shirt underneath and a pair of literal clogs. 

“Howdy ladies! Do you like my outfit? I was talking with your friend Crystal the other day about muggle fashion and she said this is what’s all the rage right now!” Raja beamed proudly turning in a circle to model her outfit. Gigi and Nicky looked at each other, swallowing a laugh so as not to offend the older woman. 

“You look great as always Headmaster. What did you want us her for?” 

“Of course! Very right you are Miss Goode!” The gray haired wizard exclaimed, clapping her hands excitedly. “Follow me. It’s a bit of a walk!” 

——~——

When Raja had said it was a bit of a walk neither competitor knew quite what to expect but the woman in charge was certainly right. They had left the school nearly twenty minutes prior and were still walking. The trio skirted around the edge of the Forbidden Forest before finally stopping at the base of the hill. Ivan and the other two Headmasters were waiting for them. 

“Sorry that took so long!” Raja apologized sheepishly. “It’s not important anymore cause we’re about to unveil the final challenge! Over this hill is what’s in store for you. The difficulty and danger of the tasks has built up over time but this is a completely different animal.” The gray haired woman shifted to the side and raised her arm, inviting the three champions to climb the hill and see for themselves. Ivan rushed straight up with no hesitation while Gigi and Nicky looked between each other nervously. Gigi squeezed Nicky’s hand reassuringly and they began to ascend the grassy hill. The moment the challenge came into view Gigi felt her legs weaken slightly. 

An expansive maze made up of massive hedges sat before them, radiating the most sinister energy Gigi had ever felt. Professor Oddly’s words rang in her head. 

‘ _Be careful out there girls. That place is no good for any of us._ ’ Gigi shivered slightly despite the eighty plus degree weather. Nicky looked over at her with concern but decided not to say anything. Taking a better look at the maze it didn’t look too scary in the pretty rays of the midday sun but at night it was surely a completely different story. It had to be at least five miles long on each side with walls that were easily forty feet high. 

“Welcome to the maze.” Raja hummed, looking down on the green field. “It’s scenic right now but you’ll be entering at night. In this maze there will not just be the walls and your fellow champions, but countless magical beasts and traps. There will be no help for you except a surrender. Should you encounter mortal peril or wish to withdraw, you may shoot up red sparks from your wand and a staff member will come retrieve you. More will be explained two nights from now when you’re about to enter but for now I suggest you go brush up on your spells, jinxes, charms, hexes and maybe your physical strength just to be safe. You’re excused from the next few days of classes but do not take the free time for granted.” The Headmaster dismissed them all with a wave of her hand before muttering a spell and floating off towards the castle. 

——~——

By the time night fell, Gigi had covered three books worth of information on various spells she could use to both attack and defend. Her professor’s words still rattled around in her brain, haunting her like a ghost with a vengeful streak. 

“Chérie you should really get some sleep.” Nicky groaned. “It’s nearly one in the morning and you’re a mess when you don’t get enough sleep.” 

Gigi conceded and extinguished the fire they had lit earlier. Jaida was already passed out, fast asleep and completely unbothered as usual. Nicky lifted up the sheets and Gigi slid in next to her. She still felt lonely. She mulled over Professor Oddly’s ominous words. The pale girl was obviously her but the line about another girl dying was what troubled her. The only other female competitor was Nicky and the way the prophecy had been worded it definitely sounded like Nicky was going to sacrifice herself. The thought plagued Gigi’s dreams that night.

_1 day until the final challenge_

To say that Gigi was tense would be the understatement of the century. Her stomach felt like it was in countless knots and her shoulders were constantly tight and hunched. Jan and Crystal had tried to get her to eat but she was too scared it would come right back up. She had been slowly withdrawing from her friends and pushing Nicky away. She had tried to study in the library but when a concerned second year shook her awake she just gave up. She hadn’t spoken to Nicky all day and while the French girl didn’t take offense to the lack of communication, it still hurt. She understood her girlfriend’s concern and worry especially with the weird prophecy but it was beginning to feel a bit over dramatic. 

When she got to their dorm after not being able to find Gigi at dinner or in any of their classes she found the girl fast asleep on the floor. She sighed and picked the sleeping girl up off the floor and gently tucked her in under the covers. She kissed the girl’s forehead lovingly and pushed her long black hair out of her face. She sat by the edge of the bed for a while, just admiring her beautiful girlfriend. Worry began seeping into the corners of her mind as the girl shifted and her face skewed.

“I know you’re worried about her but she’s a big girl Nicky. She’ll be just fine.” Jaida’s voice echoed from inside the bathroom, startling Nicky slightly. 

“ _Fuck_ you scared me. I know she can handle herself just fine but I’m still worried. She’s been sleeping weird and not eating. I don’t know if she’ll snap out of this funk by tomorrow...”

“Chile you and I both know that bitch can do _anything_ she sets her mind to.” 

“You’re not wrong but don’t ever let her know I told you that.”

_10 hours before the final challenge_

“Genevieve Goode If you do not put some food in your mouth right now I will burn your fabrics!” Crystal yelled from across the Great Hall. Gigi groaned and covered her head with her arms, hiding from her best friend’s call-out. 

“She’s right you know Gorge, you need to eat if you’re gonna make it through this.” Jan said from down the table. Gigi grabbed a bread roll and shoved it in her mouth all at once. She grinned mockingly around the bread and chewed it quickly solely to shut her friends up.

Nicky was still nowhere to be seen. 

_1 hour before the final challenge_

“You know there’s better places to hide than all the way out here.” Nicky whipped around, nearly hurting her neck in the process. Jackie leaned casually against the entryway of the owl’s roost where Nicky had been hiding out. The French girl smiled ruefully and returned to softly stroking the snowy owl that had perched itself on her shoulder. 

“Maybe so but it’s not like I have anything better to do.” 

“You could, _I don’t know_ , maybe, go talk to your girlfriend who’s been acting weird since Oddly had that episode. Crazy idea right?” Jackie drawled, sarcasm tinting her voice. 

“Even if I did she wouldn’t listen. She been distant and moody and I get that she’s stressed but that doesn’t mean I should suffer. When you love someone you’re supposed to let them help you right?” Nicky’s eyes shined with building tears. She had never been good at relationships or commitments, preferring to flirt around and never actually engage with a woman seriously. The thought of commitment actually scared her if she was honest. 

“Talk to her before the challenge starts or I’ll tell Crystal you said that Raja’s outfit was ugly.” Nicky cackled at her friend’s empty threat but stood up from her place on the windowsill. The white bird fluttered off her and back up to it’s roost, cooing loudly and flapping its wings. Nicky smiled at her friend appreciatively and brushed past the Persian without a word. 

——~——

Time was not on Nicky’s side and by the time she found Gigi they were already in the familiar canvas tent for what would be the last time. The tournament uniforms had been tailored for the weather and the task, skin tight pants and sleeveless shirts. Nicky’s words caught in her throat when Gigi looked over at her. Despite her demeanor the Slytherin looked as radiant as ever. Her hair was tied up in a tight ponytail with her little baby hairs flowing around her face. Her face lit up when she saw Nicky staring. She did a goofy turn, flaunting her outfit before skipping over to her girlfriend. 

“Hey baby. Can I talk to you outside for a minute?” Gigi said calmly. The moment she spoke Nicky could tell that someone had gotten some food in her and that she had definitely taken a nap. Nicky nodded and allowed Gigi to lead her outside the tent and around the corner where they wouldn’t be heard. 

“I’m so sorry about the way I’ve been acting with you for the last couple days. I’ve just been so stressed and Professor Oddly’s weird _‘prophecy’_ thing really didn’t help.” Gigi’s apology made Nicky’s heart swell at the reassurance that Gigi still loved her. A small tear slipped down Gigi’s cheek before she quickly wiped it away with the palm of her hand. 

“Hey don’t cry Chérie, it’s really okay. I’m just glad that you’re feeling better and you’re speaking with me about this.” Nicky pulled Gigi into a sweet kiss, an arm around her waist and another cupping her face. Gigi sighed happily into the embrace, having missed the way Nicky held her and looked at her like she was the only girl in the world. They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn’t even register the footsteps approaching from behind. 

Raja clapped her hands excitedly, dancing in a small circle victoriously. 

“ _Awww what a cute moment!_ Raven totally owes me my five galleons! Anyway I came to find you two cause we’re gonna start any moment now!” The headmaster gave them a jokey salute and practically sprinted away. A beat of silence passed before Gigi and Nicky busted out into fits of laughter at the sheer ridiculousness of the moment. The two girls finally caught their breath and held each other tightly for another moment before breaking apart and returning to the tent. 

They had barely set foot inside before the school band began playing an upbeat tune. The three champions were ushered out and the moment the setting sun revealed them to the crowd, an immense wave of noise washed over the trio. Shouts and chants surrounded them along with banners and hand-made signs. The stands were positioned like an ancient amphitheater around the entrance of the maze with three large screens floating above the opening in the hedges. 

Raja stepped forward and raised her arms, immediately silencing the crowd. 

“Welcome students, faculty members and distinguished guests from the Ministries of Magic!” A round of applause rippled through the crowd for the representatives of the Bulgarian and French ministries who had come so far to visit. Tatianna stepped out from behind Raja, earning her own round of applause. She accepted with a grateful half smile before waiting for the crowd to quiet. 

“As Raja said, welcome! This is the final challenge of the TriWizard Tournament. Before you sits a maze that has been bewitched to test our champions in the most brutal ways. Both spells and beasts are inside and one false move could get you killed. Our champions will be entering one by one in order of points collected. This means that Miss Goode will enter first. Miss Doll will proceed fifteen minutes later, followed by Mister Rinkoff. We have made it so that the Cup is a portkey and will transport the first person to touch it back here. The person who reaches it first will win. We have equipped three owls with a recording device to follow each champion so that we may see what they see.” A small hooting from the left drew Nicky’s attention and she was pleasantly surprised to see the snowy owl that had been with her earlier. It bobbed it’s head happily while staring right at her almost as if it was greeting a long lost friend. 

“Once a champion is within sight of the cup, their monitor owl will stop recording due to the nature of the final component.” A nervous whisper rippled around the crowd. Tatianna continued her speech, looking completely unbothered as usual. “The last barrier is something we are legally required to inform you of. Three tests of mental fortitude and potentially magical skill will be set before the person who reached the cup first. They have been predetermined to test each competitor’s weakest points which means that none of you will have the same set of tasks. To achieve victory and lift the cup you must pass each one without fail the first time, or you will be killed on the spot and your body will be transported back here. Should one of you complete them and reach the cup, the still living competitors will be brought back here by the plants.”

An uproar erupted from the now incensed crowd. Tatianna lifted her hand which did little to quiet the raging students but a pointed look from their Headmasters and Ministry officials shut them down. 

“The champions knew when they entered this tournament that they could die. They took that risk and they will accept the consequences.” Nicky snuck a glance over at Gigi who looked absolutely terrified. The girl was frozen in place, eyes wide and scared like a child seeing their pet getting hit by a car. 

“Miss Goode if you will step forward, the third and final task will now commence.” Without warning the shrubs extended and sucked Gigi into the dark maze. 

——~——

_Minutes_

_Seconds_

_Hours_

_Days_

Inside the maze time didn’t feel real. Gigi knew it had been at least thirty minutes since she entered the green hell scape since two cheers had pierced the night, indicating the entrances of her competition. So far the only thing she had encountered was a band of nifflers trying to steal her wand but she was able to easily avoid them by transfiguring a nearby rock into a gem stone. The maze was the worst possible match up for Gigi in her opinion. She was undeniably an intelligent girl but her sense of direction hadn’t received that memo. 

_Was it just her or did that dead end look familiar?_

A sudden rustling behind her spooked the girl who immediately rounded on the noise and shot a beam of light out from her wand. The way she had just come from was now sealed off, a new hedge growing over the path. Horror gripped her heart. Not only was she completely useless with directions but now she couldn’t even retrace her steps if and when she got lost. Left with no choice she took a left and continued deeper into the greenery. 

Nicolette Doll was not having a good time. The moment she stepped into the maze a jinx shot at her which she barely dodged. The leaves behind her turned to stone and fell with a resounding crack. She stood there for a moment, stunned and annoyed at the immediate attack. A footstep from her right sent her down the left hand turn in a full sprint. She wandered through the maze for what had to be at least another hour and a half. 

In that time she encountered an obscenely large spider who she was nearly torn to pieces by after getting caught in its web. She was able to set off a spell to blind it but when it dropped her a sickening crack rang out. A horrible pain shot through her left ankle and she knew instantly that something was very wrong. Too scared to look, she braced herself against the hedge and took some deep breaths. 

“ _Accio Skellegrow_.” She said, pointing her wand into the air. In a few minutes a neon green bottle with a black skeleton decal on it whizzed through the warm summer night and into her hand. She uncorked it and took a large swig, grimacing at the disgusting taste. In a few minutes she felt her bones beginning to mend and she found herself feeling an immeasurable gratitude to Heidi who had insisted she read up on magical first aid in case of emergency during the tournament. 

She was glad she had brought a watch with her. She glanced down at the silver timepiece’s Roman numerals. 

_10:47_

What felt like hours to her had really only been forty five minutes. A sharp scream pierced through the night. It was high pitched and feminine, taking Nicky next to no time to identify it as her girlfriend’s. She tossed the vial of Skelegrow into the bushes and sprinted off in the direction of the scream despite her still healing bones. It had come from in front of her and to her left so she took off down the path ahead. She ran until she reached an ending and immediately took a left. 

Another scream, this time closer. Nicky felt a shiver run down her spine. 

“ _GIGI! WHERE ARE YOU?!_ ” The girl was met with dead air, no response. Another scream, this time muffled and certainly closer. From just on the other side of the hedge. Nicky heard the sounds of a desperate struggle taking place. Then a loud gasp and a cough.

“ _NICKY!_ ” It was definitely Gigi’s voice. 

_“NICKY HELP ME!”_

Nicky’s body shot forward before she could even think. She whipped out her wand and pointed it at the hedge in front of her. 

“ _INCENDIO!_ ” The shrubbery burst into flames, shriveling and withering leaves crackled loudly. Nicky backed up and sprinted through the burning plants and searched wildly for Gigi. The light of the fire illuminated the path forward and backward. A trail of red liquid that could only be blood stained the dirt and after terror stricken moment of searching she found her. 

An immense troll that had to be at the very minimum twenty feet tall had the small girl in its large grubby hands. It slammed Gigi into the ground viciously and she let out a pained groan. Blood poured for her forehead and nose, drying in places that weren’t still bleeding, of which there were few. Gigi had always been skinny and lightweight but in the troll’s hands she looked like a rag doll. Her eyes were barely open and it looked at though she was just clinging to the last strands of consciousness. 

“ _STUPEFY!_ ” Nicky shouted, directing her wand straight at the troll’s stomach to ensure it would connect. The beast froze immediately, dropping Gigi to the ground. The girl landed with a dull thud, immediately whimpering in pain. Nicky rushed over to the injured girl and scooped her up into her arms. 

“Are you ok Chérie? Is anything broken? How many fingers am I holding up?” Nicky’s rapid fire questioning made Gigi giggle slightly. The French girl still had three fingers shoved in front of her eyes. 

“Nothings broken that I can feel but I think I’m far from okay. You’ve got three fingers up.” Nicky sighed in relief but the quickly pooling blood that was staining her clothes kept her on edge. Nicky reached for her shirt and tugged it off. Gigi looked at her like she had lost her mind. 

“Um as hot as you are babe, I really don’t wanna fuck in this maze. Can’t you save it for when I win?” Nicky rolled her eyes and continued modifying the shirt. 

“You’re bleeding really bad so we have to stop it before you die of blood loss you idiot.” Nicky motioned Gigi forward and the girl leant inwards. Nicky wrapped the shirt around where the majority of the blood seems to be stemming from and knotted it tightly. 

“Can you walk alright?” Nicky asked, helping Gigi to her feet. The brunette immediately stumbled after trying to take a step. She shook her head slowly, refusing to make eye contact. 

“I’m sorry Nicky. You should just leave me. Go get the cup for me. Bring it home.” Gigi whispered sadly. Silent tears slipped from her eyes and dropped to the dry dirt beneath them. Nicky sighed heavily and put a hand under her partner’s chin, tilting her face up so she had to look at her. She pulled Gigi forward and kissed her with as much love and reassurance as she could possibly fit into the touch. They broke away only when they needed air, and Gigi allowed Nicky to hold her close. 

“I’m not leaving you behind. _I could never_. I’ll carry you to the finish if I have to but I am not leaving you.” Nicky’s voice was shaky but serious and Gigi could tell the other woman wouldn’t give her up. 

“ _What a touching moment_.” A third voice broke through the night. “It’s unfortunate that you will die here, in the dirt, like the insects you are.” Ivan stood over them, sneering down at the couple. It was clear from his expression that he could sense weakness and was ready to strike. 

“It’s funny that you think you’re going to win. You had the worst scores for a reason _numbskull_.” Gigi laughed. The fire in her eyes was back. Ivan’s face twisted into an ugly frown. 

“I was feeling nice and was going to kill you both quickly but now I am feeling not so nice. Wouldn’t it be so much worse for you if only _one_ of you lived?” His nasty smirk was plastered on his face like a poorly made tattoo as he whipped out his wand. 

“ _Crucio!_ ” 

Again Nicky’s body reacted before her mind. She shoved Gigi away to the side and the full force of the curse struck her. Blinding pain ripped through her, so white-hot and blistering that all she could do was lay there and take it. Her body convulsed grossly and the only thing she could hear was Gigi sobbing and screaming her name. All at once the pain subsided and her vision returned. Ivan stood over her with the same smarmy smile. He rolled her over with his foot towards Gigi. 

“Look at her. She’s _pathetic_! She can’t even take a little bit of pain!” He crowed, turning his wand back on Nicky. 

“ _Crucio!_ ”

Again the same intense pain hit her. It felt like her skull was being split open and her skin shaved off. The sounds she was letting out were surely horrendous as she writhed on the ground in anguish. The pain staved off suddenly once more but this time when she opened her eyes Gigi was leaning over her. Nicky lay flat on the ground, chest heaving and gasping for air. 

“Nicky are you ok? Oh god please be ok!” Gigi was shaking her and still sobbing. From the edge of her vision Nicky was able to see Ivan who was now bound by ropes and yelling wildly at them. Nicky had never been so thankful for the effects of the Incarcrous curse which bound the victim in ropes, rendering their movements. 

“ _Levicorpus_.” Gigi shot another spell at the boy and he immediately was lifted into the air by his ankle. With a deft flick of her wrist she sent him flying as far from them as she could. It was clear she had regained some mobility but neither girl was in any position to fight anything else, and certainly not Ivan if he found his way back. Nicky was still recovering on the floor, eyes shut and trying to wipe the experience away. Her skin still crawled with the memory of the excruciating pain. Gigi sat down and cradled her head, letting the blonde rest for a few minutes before trying to speak to her again. 

“Hey babe? Are you there?” Nicky nodded and gave a thumbs up. Gigi let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and felt her shoulders relax a bit. 

“We don’t have time to worry about me. Let’s get the fuck out of here before he finds his way back to finish us off.” Nicky grumbled, clambering to her feet with support from the nearby bush. She turned to help Gigi up and the girl accepted her hand. She pulled Gigi up to her feet and watched the girl brush herself off. They shared a silent look and turned their back on the still frozen troll. Hand in hand they walked further into the maze. 

After another hour of overly cautious walking and peeking around corners they came to a four way directional split. 

“Which way should we go?”

“I think we should go right.” Gigi said though she was completely unsure. She looked over at Nicky who was grinning widely, eyes shining with incredibly out of place levity. 

“I think we should go forward.”

“What why? I swear if you’re gonna say you’re reading the stars or some shit then I’m leaving you here.” Gigi huffed, mostly kidding but a small hint of truth was in the words. Nicky looked over at her with the same grin still intact. 

“You remember what the cup looks like yeah?”

“Of course. Why would I forget what my new prized possession looks like?” Gigi said with a wry smile. Nicky rolled her eyes and flipped her off jokingly. 

“Well something about that blue glow that’s reflecting off my monitor owl is _really_ similar to the cup and I think we should go straight.” Gigi looked up and to her astonishment Nicky was right. The wings of the snowy owl that was flying over them glowed blue. The brown barn owl that was assigned to Gigi didn’t glow because it blended into the night but the stark white bird stuck out like a beacon. The light was definitely coming from in front of them. The girls raced forward, sprinting around the corner and skidding to a halt. 

“ _Holy shit_.” Nicky gasped sharply. 

“ _Very that_.” Gigi echoed quietly. One hundred meters in front of them sat the TriWizard cup, gleaming with an aquamarine light and shinning with promise. Gigi was the first to step forward and the moment she did the way out behind them sealed off. Both girls whipped around in horror and were met with nothing but shrubbery. The cup still sat in front of them but they both knew they still had far to go in order to claim victory. 

Without warning Gigi crumpled to the floor beside Nicky, eyes rolled back in her head. Nicky reached out to shake the girl to see if she was still awake but an electric jolt shot through her. She recoiled immediately, clutching her electrocuted fingers. Wispy words rose above Gigi’s body, writing themselves in the air. 

_‘The final tasks for Genevieve Goode have begun.’_

——~——

The air was no longer humid and summery, instead it was crisp and bitter like an early winter morning. Gigi found herself in a snowbank, knee deep in the freezing snow and severely underdressed. Something about the trees was familiar. An excited shout ricocheted through the spindly tree trunks. Gigi felt her heart stop for a moment. It had been almost three years since she’d heard that voice. Since she’d been back here. Without hesitation she pulled her feet out of the snow and took off towards the voice. She sprinted through the clearing and reached the edge of a lake. The confirmation of where she was hit her like a punch to the gut. 

The log cabin that served as a winter get away that Gigi’s grandfather had built sat to her left. The frozen lake in front of her was empty save two figures out in the middle. A young boy with black hair and a strong jaw skated around in circles. A tall girl with similar features and piercing blue eyes laughed happily, holding his hands and letting him pull her around. 

“Avery...” Gigi murmured into the early morning. Everything around her was serene and calm. It looked like something out of a picture book but she knew what would happen. She knew it was too good to be true. Gigi took off like a shot towards the pair, feet scrabbling on the ice with no traction. She nearly slipped but caught herself and continued towards them. 

_“AVERY! GET OFF THE ICE!! YOU HAVE TO GET OFF!”_ She screamed desperately. The murder of crows flew overhead and she felt her heart drop. Everything felt like it was in slow motion as she finally reached the pair. The ice under the small boy suddenly cracked and gave way under him. His face was frozen in shock while a young Gigi just stood there. Gigi watched herself gape dumbly at the place where her little brother had been swallowed by the water. The present day Gigi dove into the water after him but immediately knew something was wrong. What should’ve been a freezing shock to her system felt lukewarm. She clawed through the water to where her brother had sank down, reaching out for any part of him she could grab. 

His hands were thrust out and his pretty blue eyes were tightly shut. She was finally within reach of being able to grab him but when she reached out for his hand, she phased right through. Her heart sank again but she tried once more, distraught but still hopeful. Once again her own outstretched hand passed through his. A small bubble escaped his lips. Gigi read the word that tumbled from his lips in shame. 

_“Gigi!”_

As quickly as she had found herself in the memory she was yanked back out of it. She found herself feeling like she was being choked. She forced air into her lungs in short bursts and felt a pair of arms around her. The smell of Nicky engulfed her as the French woman embraced her. Her surroundings had returned to the maze. An extremely concerned Nicky sat before her, rubbing her back slowly in comforting circles. 

“What happened Chérie? You look like you’ve seen a ghost...” Gigi burst out into tears and pulled Nicky in to her, clutching the girl as if she was the last person on earth. Sobs racked Gigi’s body and she felt frail and weak. The memory of her brother’s death had always haunted her. The way it had all happened so quickly, the way she had stood there and done nothing. She knew that even if she had gone after him she likely wouldn’t have been able to save him but the guilt she felt overwhelmed the rational part of her. 

“A-Avery, he was my younger br-brother. He died three years ago and it’s _all my fa-fault_!” Gigi hiccuped through her tears. “We were ice skating and the ice gave out under him a-and I just watched. I watched him die Nicky...I shoul-should’ve _saved him_!” Nicky felt her heart shatter into thousands of little shards. She had no idea that Gigi had a sibling, she had always assumed Gigi would’ve told her if she did. The other girl never showed any sort of indication that she carried a trauma like this. She was always so strong and assured. 

“It’s not your fault Gigi. It’s not your fault. There was nothing you could’ve done. You can’t take that on baby.” Nicky soothed, placing a kiss on the crown of Gigi’s head. The Slytherin was still shaking in her arms but the tears had slowed down. 

“That was the first of your three challenges. I tried to touch you but it repelled me and said the final challenges had begun.” Gigi’s eyes went wide like saucers and she shook her head in disbelief. 

“What was your vision?”

“What?”

“What did you see? When it transported you away?” Nicky looked at Gigi in confusion. What was she walking about? Hadn’t she heard what Nicky had said?

“I didn’t have a vision Chérie. When I reached out to try to touch you something shocked me and smoke letters rose up above your body. It said  _your_ three tasks had begun. It said _your_ name specifically. I don’t think this was calibrated for two people entering together. You stepped forward first so the spell must have registered for you. _You’re_ the only one who can do this.” Gigi’s mouth went dry and it felt as though she was trying to swallow a huge wad of cotton. Her breath caught in her throat and the edges of her vision faded out to black and she felt herself collapse again. 

This time when she was revived Nicky was standing over her, looking just as concerned as before. 

“What happened? Did I pass out?” 

“Yeah you did.” Nicky confirmed. “I’ve been trying to wake you up for ten minutes, I have no idea when the second task is gonna start but it would probably be best if you were awake for it.” What should’ve been a humorous tone in Nicky’s voice instead felt cold and annoyed. 

“What’s wrong? Did I do something?” Nicky whispered. The Nicky that stood before her was not the Nicky she knew. She wasn’t her Nicky. 

“What’s wrong is that you’re a burden Gigi. All you do is hold me back and cause me pain. You’re a pain in my ass.” Gigi felt the air leave her lungs all at once. _Why was Nicky acting like this? She had shared her trauma with her and this is how she was treating her?_

“There’s no need to be a dick about it Nicky. I’m sorry if you didn’t wanna hear about my trauma but people who love each other share that shit!” Nicky stared at her blankly for a second before laughing in her face. Gigi was taken aback at the cruelty her girlfriend was showing. 

“ _Love_? You think I _love_ you?” The French girl cackled, wiping a tear away from her eye. “I don’t love you. Who could ever love you? You only focus on yourself and you only care for yourself. You’re selfish and cagey. You push away people who could care about you and hurt the ones who do. I figured that out pretty fucking fast but still, you were an asset to me. Not to brag but I think I’m a pretty good actress don’t you Chérie?” Nicky was now crouching over a stunned Gigi. Hot tears were welling up in the Slytherin’s eyes. They stung but she was determined not to give Nicky the pleasure of seeing her cry. 

“ _Fuck you Nicky!_ You’re a piece of shit! How could you do something like this to me?! Don’t you have any humanity? You spend an entire year fucking around with my feelings because I was an _‘asset’_ to you? What does that even mean?!” Gigi’s rage was beginning to bubble over and the restrained tears were falling freely now. Nicky yawned in boredom and examined her immaculately cared for nails. 

_‘How were they still clean...?’_ Gigi wondered to herself. 

“Not everything is about you Chérie. Sometimes in life you have to use the things presented to you if you want to win. Did you _honestly_ think that someone you were competing against would _love_ you for any reason other than getting a leg up? If I hadn’t found you in this maze I’d still be out there looking for this place. But if you and that pretty little face of yours just so happened to meet an untimely end at this stage in the game, who would be the wiser? It would send you back to the start and I would complete my three tasks. I could take the cup back and play the role of the heartbroken star-crossed lover and no one would be the wiser!” Nicky sneered down at Gigi who was still shocked at the confession from the girl who she thought loved her. 

“ _I hate you_. Don’t you _ever_ fucking speak to me again. You’re a horrible person and I wish I had let Ivan kill you.”

“You don’t mean that Chérie. Look at you, you’re looking away like you always do when you lie!” Nicky chuckled darkly, casting a look of pity at her girlfriend. She leaned down and grabbed Gigi’s jaw in a bruising grip, wrenching her forward and staring her dead in the eye. Nicky’s normally warm and loving eyes were cold and calculating. It was almost like she was an entirely different person. She looked down on Gigi as if she was examining a piece of gum that had gotten stuck to the bottom of her shoe. She dropped her hand and shoved Gigi away. The brunette stumbled slightly and fell into the bush behind her. 

“This is ridiculous.” Gigi muttered harshly. Nicky’s face fell and she shuddered violently before resuming her previous position as if nothing had happened. 

_‘That was weird.’_ Gigi thought to herself. She eyed the blonde carefully, an idea forming in her head slowly. 

“This is ridiculous.” She said again, this time with more force behind her words. The other woman shuddered again, this time more violently. A victorious smile broke out over Gigi’s lips. She raised her wand and pointed it at her girlfriend. 

“Aww what are you gonna do baby? Cast a little spell on me? How cu-“

“ _Riddikulus_.” The charm sprang forward with the sound of a whip and immediately Nicky transformed. A large purple cow with gold hoop earrings and googly eyes stuck to its body now stood before her. 

“Fucking Boggarts.” She muttered in annoyance. The hedge behind her shrank down and Nicky stood behind her, looking completely destroyed. 

“GIGI I SWEAR IT WASN’T ME! IT WAS A SPELL OR SOMETHING I WOULD NEVER YOU KNOW I WOULDN’T!” The blonde girl rushed forward, wailing and blubbering loudly. She snatched Gigi up into a bone crushing hug and held her as tightly as she could as if the girl would slip through her fingers if she let go. Gigi laughed quietly and slapped her back, indicating to the woman to set her down. 

“I could never do that to you Chérie. I heard everything from over here and I could never do that to you! You have to believe me I swear!” Nicky sniffled, using the back of her hand to wipe away her tears. 

“I know baby, I know you wouldn’t. It was just a Boggart. They’re easy to deal with once you can identify what they are but they’re scary as fuck.” Gigi hummed. She gently stroked Nicky’s short blonde hair while the girl nuzzled into her neck, searching for any shred of comfort she could derive. 

“I guess that was task number two then huh? Face your biggest trauma and your biggest fear...they’re really not fucking around!” Gigi chortled, managing to draw a laugh from Nicky. It was reserved and the smile didn’t reach her eyes but it was better than seeing Nicky sad. A small popping noise came from behind them. 

“What the fuck is this place...?” Yet another new voice joined the party, this one high pitched and wispy. Both girls immediately recognized it and turned to see two of their friends. To their horror, Crystal and Lux stood behind them in the maze. 

“What are the odds this is the third task?” Gigi whispered to Nicky. 

“I think it is Chérie but I have no idea what it is, or if that even is Crystal and Lux.” Gigi nodded in agreement. The maze had displayed to them that it had immense powers of both illusion and deception. 

“Hey Crys, what’s the name of your cat?” 

“Geege I’m not sure what you’re on about but I’m like, _ninety nine_ percent sure that Tic-Tac has nothing to do with this place.” Lux nodded along with her girlfriend’s judgment while the pair of champions let out a sigh of relief. 

“Okay good it’s really you.” Gigi said with a smile. She ran over to give Crystal a hug but was immediately repelled before she could touch the Latina. She tried again but the same Smokey words that had hung over her during the first task returned. 

“ _Choose_.” Gigi read out loud into the night. “What the fuck do they mean?” The letters reshaped themselves into a new set of letters. 

_‘You can only choose one. The other must die. To select, touch them.’_

All four women stood in shock at the grey letters that hung above Lux and Crystal. 

“I-I don’t understand....” Gigi trailed off. It was a lie, she knew exactly what the message meant but the weight of the words had started to actually set in and register. She knew the maze and the tournament was no joke but this seemed too far. She accepted that she risked her life in entering but taking the life of another, especially a friend who wasn’t involved in the tournament was not what she signed up for. Nicky was still silent, her mouth hung open in shock. The only one to speak was the one they least expected. 

“Well that’s an easy choice!” Lux said, clapping her tiny hands together. She stepped forward to the puzzled Gigi and looked up at her with saddened but assured eyes. “Gigi I need you to kill me.”

“Lux what?”

“I’m sorry what the fuck?”

“Babe no, you can’t just say that!” 

Three separate but similar reactions from each woman came at the same time. Lux looked around between the three women and nodded ruefully. 

“It has to be me.” She said quietly. 

“NO IT DOESN’T!” Crystal exploded, “IT SHOULDN’T BE YOU! IT SHOULDN’T BE ANY OF US!” Nicky and Gigi both nodded their agreements but the smallest girl was having none of it. 

“Crys did I ever tell you why I don’t show my wings?” 

“What? No you didn’t. Why does that matter right now? Don’t you just use a glamour so they don’t get in the way?” Crystal spluttered. The Hufflepuff has never been good at processing things when she was confused or upset and this was certainly no exception. 

“We never asked cause we figured it would be rude.” Nicky confessed, to which Lux laughed joylessly. 

“It’s not but I appreciate the thought. And no babe, there’s no glamour here. Five years ago I had my wings clipped by a pair of fairy hunters. The wings of a young fairy are super rare and sell for a lot on the black market since they can be used in rare potions. Some people are sickos and just want them for trophies.” Lux recounted solemnly. She reached for the edges of her shirt and pulled it off, tossing it to the side. On her back where a pair of majestic wings should’ve been were two long, ugly red scars. They looked deep and painful but Lux had never once complained about them. The skin was ribbed and almost looked raw as if the injury had happened just hours before. 

“When a fairy has their wings stolen it effects our life span. The younger you are when you lose them the worse it effects you. Since I was like ten years old it was only a matter of time. At the current moment in time I only have about half a month left to live.” The revelation plunged the group into silence as the words sunk in. 

“ _What_? You can’t be serious...why didn’t you tell me this sooner?!” Crystal demanded, fat tears already running down her cheeks. Lux surrendered a guilty smile and played with the edge of her skirt. 

“I was gonna tell you I promise. I just didn’t know how and I didn’t wanna make you sad...” the fairy could no longer look at Crystal who’s eyes were red and overflowing with tears. “It’s really okay, I knew this moment would be here soon so I decided to live. I lived how I wanted Crystal, my life isn’t wasted. I did what I wanted to and I enjoyed it. I love you so, so much and nothing could ever change that.” She moved back over to Crystal and pulled her in for a kiss. Nicky and Gigi looked away in respect for the moment, both trying to stifle tears. 

“Gigi I need you to do this now. I’d rather die for a good cause like you winning this damn thing than die for nothing.” Lux’s words were confident but Gigi was having none of it. 

“No I’m not going to kill you!” The brunette insisted, trying to get the petite blonde girl to see reason. “Nobody has to die here it’s probably just a test of resolve!” More letters appeared from the air. 

_‘This is not a test of resolve. You must choose one to kill’_

Professor Oddly’s prophecy came rushing back to Gigi all at once. 

“ _When you enter please beware, you’re surely in for quite a scare_

_Tricks are hidden but no treats, to accomplish this you must achieve great feats_

_Girl with skin so pale, and another, who lives her life to no avail_

_You will lose before you can win, to find your salvation, look within._ ” Gigi recited the professor’s words quietly. 

Suddenly everything made sense to her. The prophecy wasn’t foreshadowing Nicky’s death like she thought, it was about Lux. She had entered the maze which was hiding all sorts of bad things. To beat the challenge she would have to indeed be extraordinary. The only part that didn’t make sense yet was the part about her salvation. 

“That’s the prophecy Oddly gave you right?” Crystal said with a trembling voice. The words had clicked in her head as well.

“It doesn’t _matter_ what Oddly said. I’m not gonna kill Lux!” Gigi shouted angrily. How could the Ministries approve such an inhuman challenge?! 

“If you won’t do it then I will. It’s the only way Gee. I’m sorry Crystal. I really love you. Nick, Gee, you gotta swear you’ll celebrate when one of you wins, don’t go mourning me or some shit. Crystal, I know you won’t but you have to promise not to cry. Ever since you showed me around the school on my first day after I got lost on the way to Charms, I’ve loved you. I’m just sorry I couldn’t be your forever.” The finality in Lux’s words cemented themselves in the heart of the other woman. Before anyone could do anything, Lux dove forward and grabbed Gigi into a hug. The Slytherin shrieked in horror and tried to push the girl away but it was already too late. 

The smoke words vanished and Crystal was sucked away into the hedges, back to the front gates with the rest of the student body. Her pained screams accented the moment as she was dragged away by the plant life. Lux’s tiny body lay at Gigi’s feet in a crumpled heap, her normally pink face now pale and emotionless. Her face was frozen in a sad smile that would be her final expression. The shock of the moment was still present but quickly wearing off. Both Nicky and Gigi silently promised themselves they wouldn’t cry. 

Gigi steeled herself and bent down to pick up the deceased girl. She scooped her up into her arms giving her a final hug goodbye. After a minute of silence she set her back down and turned to face Nicky. 

“Let’s get the fuck out of here.” Nicky nodded and the champions set off down the path to the cup. The closer they got to the shining trophy the more the weight of the events of the night weighed on them both. When they reached finally arrived in front of the cup neither Gigi nor Nicky knew what would happen. 

“Take it.” Gigi said, throwing Nicky for a loop once again. 

“What?”

“ _Take it_!”

“I can’t Gigi! It’s not my trophy! It’s not my win! You’re the one who did the tasks and you’re the one who won! You have to take it, it has to be you!” Nicky was astounded at her girlfriend’s offer. After all this suffering and pain she was willing to just give Nicky the win?

“But I couldn’t have done any of it without you! Everything I did was helped by _you_! It wouldn’t be right!” Gigi insisted, gesturing towards the cup. 

“Gigi you’re crazy! I’m not taking the fucking cup!”

“Fine!” Gigi shouted, “Then we do it together! It’s as much your win as mine so we do it _together_!” Nicky was both amazed and confounded by the proposition. The seriousness on her girlfriend’s face showed her that Gigi wasn’t kidding in the slightest. Nicky knew better than to argue with this side of Gigi. 

“Fine. We take it on three.” 

“One...”

“Two...”

“ _Three_!” Both girls grabbed one handle of the cup and felt themselves being sucked into the air. They shot over the expansive maze and were dropped onto the well-lit grassy knoll. The moment people registered that they had arrived they exploded into raucous cheers. Both Hogwarts and Beauxbatons students swarmed the girls excitedly. The girls were hoisted into he air and placed on the shoulders of their peers. The Durmstrang boys looked disappointed and frustrated at the failure of their champion who had yet to return. 

Nicky and Gigi were carried over to a makeshift stage where Tatianna waited. A pedestal sat before her where the trophy had lived. Once they touched down on the wooden planks they set the still glowing trophy back on it’s perch. The normally apathetic woman looked delighted to see them both. She shook their hands with a beautiful smile that neither girl had seen before. 

“I had a feeling it would be the two of you!” The head of magical games said under her breath to the pair before turning to the crowd. 

“Everyone please! I know this is very exciting but if you will, I must present the trophy properly.” Tatianna shouted to the crowd who roared their approval. She smiled again and picked up the trophy. Gigi reached down to grab Nicky’s hand and found the blonde do the same. They shared a knowing look and returned their attention to the presentation. 

“Without further ado, I present to you, for the first time in tournament history, your two winners! From Beauxbatons it’s Nicolette Doll and from Hogwarts we have Genevieve Goode!” She placed the trophy in the hands of the winners and stepped aside. The girls shared a look and hoisted the bright blue cup in victory. The crowd shrieked and chanted their names wildly. The rush of adrenaline was overwhelming for both girls who had never felt such admiration from their peers. Over the noise Gigi leaned in to say something to Nicky. 

“Hey Nicky!” She yelled, still drowned out by the crowd. 

“What?” 

“I love you!” Gigi said with a wide grin. Nicky blushed lightly and laughed at her girlfriend. 

“I love you too Gigi. I love you too.”

“Promise?”

“On my life I will love you as long as you let me.” Nicky smiled happily. Gigi surged forward and kissed Nicky in front of the crowd with pride. Of all the ways the tournament could’ve ended this was one of the better ones. In the arms of the girl she loved with a win shared between them. Neither girl knew what the future would hold for them but they were determined to make sure the other girl was there for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok please don’t hate me but yeah that’s it! As of now I’m kinda feeling an epilogue so lmk if you want that. I’ll probably do some one shots for a while while I recover from this brain baby💞 love you all and stay safe!

**Author's Note:**

> And there’s the first chapter! I really hope you all liked it and if you did you should drop a comment about it because I crave validation and attention 🥳


End file.
